Daddy's Little Girl
by SexyPunk54
Summary: Mark Calaway, The Undertaker, is all healed up. He comes back with a old look and someone of the back of his Harley.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

A young girl around 15 walked up the steps to the attic in her grandparent's house. She was dressed in a black skirt, a black cami with a black cardigan over it. She pushed back her bangs as she wiped her eyes as the tears fell. Today was her grandmothers funeral it had been beautiful and now they were having a wake down stairs. The young girl sat down in the old rocking chair that has been passed down through the ages. Her grandmother rocked her mother, her mother rocked her, and when she's old enough she'll rock her grandchildren.

"Kara? Are you up here?"

Kara turned towards the steps. "Yeah Noah I'm up here."

Noah, Kara's 17-year-old brother, walked up the steps and saw his sister "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah I just didn't feel like being down there. I still can't believe that she's gone. She wasn't even sick or anything?"

"At least she with grandpa now. She died with no pain and she's gonna be happy."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"I'm always right." They sat in silence till Kara's eyes caught on a journal.

"Look over there."

"What?" Noah looked to see a journal lying on top of one of the books.

"It's Grandma's journal." Kara grabbed it and sat back down, Noah sitting on the box next to her. "Do we read it?"

"Yeah. Let's find out what was in her head."

Kara nodded and opened the journal to the first page. "All I've ever been known as was his little girl or Daddy's Little Girl. Now this is my chance to step out of that name, out of his shadow. Into my own name and create my own shadow. This is the story of my life, where I think that it truly began…

**What did you think? Please review; I want some feedback on this story. It's the first story I've written in months.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	2. He’s Back but Not Alone

**He's Back but Not Alone:**

As the arena went dark and lone dong filled the air, people began to scream. A girl leaned over a heavily tattooed man's shoulder and said, "You know they are all screaming for you?"

"I know…you ready?" When she nodded the man "Okay…hold on tight." As the first line of Limp Bizkit's 'Keep On Rollin' filled the arena the man speed out from behind the curtain.

To the audience Michael Cole said "Oh my god…it's the Undertaker…he's back."

John Bradshaw Layfield or JBL said, "I see and look he has someone on the back of the bike with him."  
The Undertaker parked the bike. The girl leaned up and whispered "Show time." before she slipped from the bike.

He got off the bike and threw his arm around the girls' shoulders. "Have fun." he said gently pulling her ponytail.

Edge was in the ring as The Undertaker was the special guest on the Cutting Edge. The Undertaker lifting her up on the apron, then walked up the steps, holding the ropes open for her to get in. The girl stood about 5'6 with long auburn hair that was thrown into a ponytail. Edge eyed her up and down, noticing the way her dark blue jeans clung to her body, showing off all of the curves. The girl crossed hands over her black halter-top that only tied behind the neck and across the back that had a red rose on the front. The Undertaker grabbed a microphone and pulled off his glasses, the girl took them, placing them on her head.

"Didn't thinks that you would see me again did you Edge? Keep your eyes on me."

"Sorry…but I can't help but notice your lovely friend that accompanied you to the ring."

"That friend…is my daughter, Rose, and if I catch you staring at her again I'll rip your little head off."

Rose walked between her father and Edge. Edge, knew what she was doing, with her eyes Rose said sorry as she kicked him right between the legs, he hit the floor. Rose grabbed the mic "That's for staring at me like I'm some piece of meat."

The Undertaker grabbed Edge's face and said, "I'm coming for my title. So you better watch out."

Rose turned and slipped between the second and third rope. She turned to see her dad just get out of the ring. The Undertaker threw his leg over the bike, with Rose doing the same. They rode to the top of the ramp and stopped, The Undertaker threw his arm up and all the fans screamed. After they made their way through the curtain, Rose rested her head on her dad's back.

"You okay?" Mark Calaway aka The Undertaker asked his daughter

Rose Calaway nodded her head "That was such rush. No wonder you love going out there so much. I feel really bad for Adam though." She was referring to Adam Copeland aka Edge

"Want to go see Glenn?"

"Oh my god I can't see him. You let's go…hurry up."

"Ok baby girl hold on tight." Mark started the bike and headed down the halls.

As soon as the bike stopped, the door was thrown open. "UNCLE GLENN!" Rose jumped off the bike and into Glenn's arms.

"Look at you…your all grown up…the last time I saw you, you were at least a few inches shorter. You look just like your father."

Mark walked over and said, "I don't think that was a compliment."

"You'll never guess who is in my dressing room right now."

"Who?"

"Me." A voice from the door way said

Rose turned and her smile got brighter. "Uncle Kevin."

Kevin Nash wrapped his arms around his niece as she hugged him "Glenn you are right. She looks just like her father."

"Damn man it's good to see you." Mark and Kevin shake hands.

Rose said "Wait…if you're here then that means…" She squealed when two arms wrapped around her, lifting her up from the ground. When she was put down, she turned around "DREW!"

Then she hugged younger looking version of Kevin Nash, his son Drew Nash. "In the flesh…how are you?"

"Great…you?"

"Okay. You looked great out there, but just so you know…when I save you tonight, you got to make me look good."

"What?"

"Yeah…what?" Mark echoed

Drew said "During your debut match against Victoria, Adam is gonna be shown beating your dad, like the script shows. When he comes down to the ring, instead of him spearing you and letting Victoria take the win. I'm gonna save you and you'll end up winning."

"That will be really cool." Rose said looking at her watch. "Shit."

"Excuse me?" Mark, Glenn, and Kevin all said at the same time

"I meant…crap. Crap it's time to go do our promo daddy."

"Okay. Say good bye."

"Bye." She hugged all three of the men before following her dad down the hallway.

Mark looked down at his daughter as they walked down the hallway 'Just like her mother.' Mark though watching the way she walks, with such confidence.

_Flashback:_

_Mark was sitting in the hotel room watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Mark opened the door to see a women and a little girl "Can I help you?"_

"_I'm Courtney Davis, with child services. Are you Mark Calaway?"_

"_I need to speck with you a moment, will you please step outside?"_

"_Sure." He does and closes the door. "What can I help you with?"_

"_Do you know a woman by the name of Abigail Montgomery?"  
"Yeah…she was a woman I dated a few years ago…why?"_

"_Mr. Calaway…Abigail was found dead about 7 months ago and as I was going through her papers I found something. It was a birth certificate naming you, as Roseabella's…" She paused pointing to the little girl in her arms before she continued "father. Her full legal name is Roseabella Antoinette Calaway."_

"_Oh my god…how old is she?"_

"_She's fine." Courtney turned to Roseabella and said "Roseabella can you say hello?"_

"_It's Rose."_

"_You speck…" Courtney looked at Mark and said, "She hasn't said anything the whole way over here."_

"_This is a lot to take in."_

"_There's a little more…in the will Abigail listed you as the person she wanted to raise Rose. Listen…why don't you…take Rose for the day and I'll come get her later?"_

"_Sure that would be okay." Mark took Rose into his arms as Courtney left. "Well Rose…it's only me and you now." They go in the room "I'm…"_

"_Mark…mommy use to tell me all about you. I even watched you wrestle a little, when mommy let me stay up that late."_

"_Glad to know that you're a fan. Do you know when your birthday is?"_

"_March, 23, 1987."_

"_9 months to the day I left." Mark mutter quietly to himself. Then he spoke to her "So we have all day, what do you want to do?"_

_Rose shrugged "Why did you leave?"_

"_Little girl that is a big question. I though your mama told you about me?"_

"_She did…what you were like and what you looked like but never why you left. So why did you leave?"_

"_Baby girl if I knew about you I wouldn't have left. You were born 9 months after I left, your mama told me to go live my dream, so I did. Can I ask you a question?" She nodded "How did your mama die?"_

"_Her heart just stopped. No more thump, thump." Rose started to cry as she remembers watching her mother fall to the floor in front of her._

"_Oh baby girl I'm so sorry."_

_Rose cried for a little bit before she remembers something "Since I can remember she reminded me to give you something if she ever died." She handed Mark the note._

"_Do you watch something on TV?" She nodded and he gave her the remote. "I'll be on the balcony, if you need me just yell okay?" She nodded again and Mark headed outside to read the note "Dear Mark, if you are reading this then I am dead. Please don't be mad that I didn't tell you about Rose. I wanted to but you were coming up in your career and I didn't want to hold you back. Rose is a wonderful girl and if you want a DNA test then go ahead but she's your daughter, I haven't been with anyone from the time that you left until I discovered that I was pregnant. Please take care of my…our little girl. I know my parents won't take her in, they were never really happy about the fact that I kept Rose. I just want you to know that I will always love you know matter what. Love Abigail."_

_Rose scream broke the quiet air "MARK!"_

_Mark rushed into the room, picking her up. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"_

"_I fell, I was trying to get down and I slipped and hit the table." Rose was crying and holding on to Mark around the neck. "Can you kiss it and make it better?"_

"_Sure baby girl." Mark kissed her arm before sitting on the couch with her. "Rose…how would you like to stay with me?"_

"_I would love it!"_

"_Good, I'll call Mrs. Davis right now and then we'll head to the arena and you can watch me wrestle."_

"_Does this mean I can call you daddy now?"_

"_Nothing would make me happier."_

"_Okay…daddy."_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Before he knew it, they were standing there with Todd Grishum (?). The make-up and hair people were fixing up Rose. Rose glanced over at her father as he was looking around the room. He was her world, her rock, her hero, the person she runs to when things get to tough, has been for the last 15 years. Rose unconsciously ran her hands over the gold necklace that lay against her skin. Her dad had given it to her when she was 10. It said 'DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL' on it. Rose remembers that day that she got it.

_FLASHBACK:_

_A 10-year-old Rose Calaway walked down that halls of the arena they were at that night. She had grown accustom to the different arenas in the last 5 years she was with her dad. Rose was in school everyday at the arena while her dad was in the ring. She never slipped on her grades and surprisingly she had other kids travel with them. Like Drew Nash, who was 14 and Kevin Nash's son. They were really close friends since the moment that they met each other._

_She was suddenly swept off her feet and giggled when it was her dad "DADDY!"  
"What are you doing walking the halls alone?"_

"_I was looking for you; I got scared in there all by myself."_

"_Sorry baby girl, I was going to be quick but I got caught up talking to somebody. Daddy is very sorry, am I forgiven."  
"Course…you know I can't stay mad at you for long, just like you can't stay mad at me for long."_

_Mark nodded and said, "I know." Mark took her back to the locker room. "Hey, I got you something."_

"_Really. What is it?"_

"_This." Mark pulled out a velvet box and handed it to her. "Open it."_

_She did. "Wow…thank you so much it's beautiful."_

"_Here let me put it on." Mark took the chain and placed in on her neck. "Perfect." He kissed her on the forehead "Just like you."_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

In addition, she had never taken the chain off, only to wrestle. "Rose Calaway!" That voice broke her though.

Rose jumped a little "Sorry…lost in though, we ready?"  
"Yeah…you okay baby girl?"

"He…heck yeah."

"Honey for a minute there I though I was gonna be throwin' you over my knee."

"Been there, done that, not going back."

The camera operator got ready and counted down from five. The camera turned on and Todd said, "Please welcome my guest at this time the newly returned Undertaker and his daughter Rose." They came into the camera's view. "Undertaker, when do you plan to make your return to the ring?"

"Not till next week but…"

Rose leaned over and said "But…I'll be going out later ready to wrestle. Any girl in the back that thinks she can take me, come on out. I'm issuing an open challenge."

The Undertaker faced the camera and said "And I'm warning you now. If I catch you looking at my daughter or disrespecting her, I'll kill you."

There was clapping then Edge came into view "Really."

The Undertaker put Rose behind him and said "Back off Edge."

"Why? She's old enough to decide what she wants. Aren't you sweets?"

"Go to he…"

"ROSE! Don't come near my daughter Edge…you won't like what happens to you if you do."

The camera operator said, "CUT! That was wonderful, did you hear the fans out there, they were screaming."

Adam nodded and said, "That was good, Rose you did a wonderful job on your first unscripted promo. I look forward to working with you some more. Mark I'll see you later tonight right?"

"Yeah. See ya later man."

Rose leaned up and kissed Mark on the cheek "Okay see you later daddy. I'm gonna get ready for my match tonight."

"What? You still have a lot of time."

"Dad, dad, dad. You know nothing about girls and yet you've had me for what 15 years and you're married too. We girls need to get our hair done, our make-up done, and then I need to shake my way into what ever outfit they have for me."

"You're coming back to the dressing room right?"

"Course dad. I'll be there in about an hour."

"Okay." They hug and he heads down to their dressing room.

"All by my little lonesome self."

She headed down the hallway to the makeup and hair room. She walked in to see Torrie Wilson sitting there getting her hair done. Rose sat down in the chair and the make up artist immediately went to work, then it was the hairstylist turn. She left there with smoking, haunting eyes, and her hair lying perfectly straight against her shoulders and back. She went into the wardrobe room with about a half hour before her match. The tailor looked up at Rose before handing her the outfit.

Rose walked into the bathroom. 5 minutes later "Oh my god!"

"What? Too tight, too lose, too revealing, not reveling enough?" The tailor asked

Rose walked out of the bathroom and said, "No it fits perfect and it's sexy without being smutty. Thank you so much for the great outfit. I'm sorry…you're…"

"Andrea."

"Well nice to meet you Andrea and thanks for the nice outfit."

"You look great."

Rose stood in front of the full-length mirror "I do. Thanks again."

As Rose got to the door, Andrea said "Rose…" Rose turned and Andrea said "Your gonna rock the house tonight."

Rose nodded her head as she headed out of the room. She was dressed in a pair of jean short, shorts that had a red rose on both back pockets, and a black tanks top that had 'DEADMAN INC' written in red on it. Just like earlier tonight, you could see one of two of her tattoos. The one that you could see was on her lower back. It was the Undertaker's symbol and over it, it said 'My Daddy' written in cursive. The one you couldn't see was the one she on her front right hip and it was a red and black rose intertwined. Before Rose knew she was back at her locker room door, she took a breath before she went in. Her father and Drew were sitting on the couch talking when she walked in, but when they saw her all conversation stopped.

"Hey boys."

"Wow…you look great." Drew said

"Thanks. I can't wait till I go out there." There was a knock on the door

Mark said, "Come in."

Paul, Stephanie, Vince, Linda, Shane, John, Randy, Adam, Glenn, and Kevin came in. Rose smiled at them before she said "Hey guys."

"We just came in here to wish you good luck." Stephanie smiling at the younger version of Mark "But you are just like your father so I know you aren't going to need it."

"Thank you guys so much. It really means a lot to me." A knock came and it was the time person. "This it. Time to shine."

"GOOD LUCK!" They all screamed at her as she headed out the door.

**That's the first chapter. I hope that you liked it, review me if you want more. **

**---SexyPunk54---**


	3. Her First Night As A Diva

**Her First Night As A Diva:**

Fighter by Christine Aguilera came on and Rose made her way out to the ramp. "Making her way to the ring, from Austin, Texas. She is a 3x OVW Women's Champion (Don't know if they have that or not, just adding to her accomplishments) Please welcome…ROSE!"  
Rose jumped up on the apron. She placed on leg in the ring and ducked up the top rope very slowly. She grabbed a microphone and said, "Like I said earlier tonight. Any girl in the back that wants to come out here and fight me is welcome too." She waited a couple of seconds "No takers…well…"

Victoria's music come on, she comes out with a microphone "I'll except you challenge…Rose. If you think that _you_ can take _me_."

"Bring it bitch."

They both threw down their mics and Victoria ran into the ring. The girls locked up as soon as the bell rang. They traded blow after blow, Victoria knocking down Rose, Rose coming back and taking Victoria off her feet. Victoria picked Rose up by her hair and lifted her to sit on the top rope. Victoria was trying for a suplex off the top rope, but Rose pushed her off. Rose, crouched on the turnbuckle, waited for Victoria to turn around. When she did, Rose jumped off, performing a perfect hurricaranna (?) that took both women down. Rose grabbed Victoria setting her up for the DDT she called 'Rose Petal' when Edge appeared on the screen.

"Hey Rose…nice match but I see your missing someone." The camera moved to see The Undertaker on the floor with a chair next to him. "Yeah, he didn't see me comin. Oh you better watch behind you."

Rose turned right around into a closeline from Victoria. Rose lay on the ground catching her breath. Victoria picked her up by the hair again. Out of the corner of her eye, as she got in position for a suplex she saw Edge come down to the ring. Rose took a deep breath as she felt her back slap against the mat as it was slammed to the ground. Just as Edge went to get in the ring, Drew ran down to the ring, fans not knowing who he is, he speared Adam to the floor. Victoria had her back turned to Rose, so when she turned around, Rose executing 'Rose Petal' on her, setting her up. Rose took a deep breath before climbing up to the top turnbuckle, smirking at Drew before she jumped backwards a move she called 'Thorns' landing dead center on Victoria to get the 1...2...3. Drew slid into the ring as Rose was standing up and the ref raised her hand. Drew wrapped her in his arms lifting her up off the floor. Drew pressed a quick kiss to the top of Rose's head before placing her on her feet and getting her out of the ring.

As the walked up Drew said, "You were great."

"Thanks. My dad okay?"

"Fine. He just lay down and played dead."

"Hold up." At the top of the ramp, Rose turned to face the fans. She raised both her hands in the air and the fans went nuts.

When they went into Mark engulfed her in a hug "Baby girl you were wonderful."

"Thank you. It was such of rush sailing through the air like that. It was…indescribable."

Mark started to talk but his phone rang. "That would be Sara." He answered his phone with "Hello…hey baby…yeah she's really excited…you want to talk to her?…okay hold up." Mark handed the phone to Rose and said, "She wants to talk to you."

Rose took the phone "Mom?…hey…oh my god it was so much fun…how are Chasey and Gracie?…tell them that I said hi…yeah Drew's here with me…okay talk to you later…bye." She hands the phone back to her dad and then turns to Drew "Let's go celebrate."

"Where."

"Anywhere." She twirled around for a minute before she stopped and said "There's so much energy going through me, I don't know what to do with myself."

"Sure…but we have a promo to shoot first then I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"Cool." Rose turned to her father "Dad…" He was talking in hush whispers. "Daddy!" Then she caught on to some of the conversations "Okay." She grabbed Drew, pulling him behind her "Let's go."

"What's wrong?"

"There conversation just turned disgusting."

"What do yo…oh…eww that's disgusting."

"I know. It's bad enough I know how Chasey and Gracie were born I don't need to hear it too."

"My dad is the same way. He talks to my mom then heads into the bathroom."

"Drew!" Rose blushes and looks down. The soon meet up with Todd again. "Hey Todd."

"Hey guys. Are you ready?"

"Yeah…this for WWE Exclusive?"

"Yeah. I want you to walk down the hallway towards me when they say action. Got that?" Todd asked

Rose nodded and said "Cool." Before heading off with Drew behind her.

The Cameraman said "And ACTION!"

As they walked down the hallway, Todd said, "Rose…Rose can I have a word with you." They both stopped and Todd said, "Can you explain what happened out there?"

"Edge set me and my father up and it backfired on him."

Todd glanced over at Drew "Who's he?"

"This is my body guard and best friend Drew Nash."  
"Nash as in…"

Drew smirked and said, "As in Kevin Nash…that's my dad."

Todd's jaw dropped as he said "Your Kevin Nash's son?"

"That would be me. And I'm warning anyone in the back, you mess with Rose…you mess with me…and I don't like to be messed with."

Rose faced the camera, said, "And Edge…that little stunt you pulled. I'll admit that you got us good but next week we're gonna get you. Next week it will be Edge and a partner of his choice against my father The Undertaker and my body guard Drew Nash."

The camera operator yelled, "Cut. You guys were great. Rose, Drew it's gonna be a pleasure working with you in the future."

As the two of them head down the hallway, Drew starts to laugh. Rose looked up at him "You okay?"

"6 years…it's been 6 years and I'm finally here…leaving the dream I always wanted."

"And you were great and are going to be very great. So body guard…where are you taking us out to celebrate."

"Where ever you want to go. You just can't drink alcohol."

"I know that, my dad would throw me over his knee and tan my hide. Not to mention about 30 guys around here would do the same."

"Plus me. So where are we going?"

"There's a club down the street from the hotel. First, we'll go to the hotel then we'll head over to the club. Okay?"

"Okay, are we leaving now?"

"Yeah just let me go tell my father really quick."

"You want me to come?"

"Sure let's go." They head to the locker room and Rose knocks on the door. "Daddy?"

"Come on in." They head into the room to see Mark sitting on the couch. "What's up?"

"Drew and I are going to head out to the hotel and then we were going to go to the club down the street."

"A club? Who's going?"

"Umm…as far as I know me and Drew."

"No alcohol."

"I know Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek. "Have a safe ride back to the hotel."

"You too." He kissed her on the forehead "Be careful baby girl."

"I will."

Rose grabbed her bag and Drew by the hand, heading towards the door. Rose stopped when they got to the back door, letting Drew lead her to his rental. Drew threw their stuff in the back before getting into the car. Drew glanced over at Rose, who was bouncing in her seat. As Drew turned the car on, Rose immediately turned on the radio. Suddenly a loud banging noise came from the speakers.

"Oh my god I love this song!" Rose squealed clearly happy about the song choice. She starts to sing along with Limp Bizkit's Break Stuff.

"If your dad heard you right now you wouldn't be able to sit down."

"I know…that's why you aren't going to tell him…right?"

"What will I get for my silence?"

"Umm…my kidney when I die?" Rose said grinning at him

Drew laughed and said, "No I want something now."

"How 'bout I but your drinks all night long?"

Drew remained quiet for a moment before he nodded and said, "That will do." Just then, they pulled up to the hotel. "We'll meet in the lobby in what…an hour?"

"Make that an hour and a half."

"Okay go make yourself look pretty." Drew handed her, her bag.

As Rose was walking away, she stopped and turned. "I'm always pretty dumb ass."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him for good measure. Drew shook his head at his friend before he grabbed his own bag and when to find his room. An hour and 20 minutes later Drew was waiting, in the lobby, for Rose to come down. Drew was dressed in a pair of jeans, a white beater, and a black long sleeve button up top over that. He heard a soft caught and he looked up. Starting at her feet, she had on black 3-inch heels, his eyes traveling up her long legs. He saw she was wearing a black flowing mini skirt on and metallic silver halter _**(Look at my profile)**_. The top had a cowl neckline showing off some serious cleavage and gave a glimpse of her belly button ring. Her auburn hair was in loose, ringlet curls framing her face. Her blue eyes were more noticeable with all of the dark, smokey eyeliner and eye shadow. Although with no color, her lips were shinny from the clear lips gloss she applied seconds before.

"Wow." Was all Drew Said?

"Do you like it?"

"You look great."

"So then let's go." Rose goes to walk out to the car

"Wait." Drew grabs her arm turning her around. "Where's your jacket?"

"Don't have one."

"Rose…if you don't have a jacket, your dad will kill me then you."

"Fine. Stay here I'll be back in a second." With that, she took off up stairs again. 5 minutes later, she was down again with a black jacket that she slipped on. "Happy?"

"Yeah. Are we walking or driving?"

"Walking is better. That way if you get drunk you're lugging yourself home."

"Shut up. I'm only drinking soda tonight. I'm supposed to keep an eye on you and I can't do that while I'm drunk."

"Right because I need a baby sitter 24/7. Are you going to act like this every time we go out?"

"Rose we've been through this. I've been watching out for you since we were little. Why would I stop now? I'll always be here to protect you."

"Okay." They get past the guard and head inside. "Is there any chance of you dancing with me?"

"I don't dance. I'm gonna grab a drink."

"Okay."

Drew though Rose was right behind him as he made his way through people to the bar. When he turned around he discovered that she was already out there on the dance floor. She was having a good time dancing with Lisa Marie Varon aka Victoria and Mickie James. Drew ordered a soda, keeping an eye on the auburn hair girl he's known forever. What he didn't see was four guys come up next to him.

"Who you watching so closely."

Drew jumped about a mile in the air, earning laughs from the guys "Mark." Then he saw the other three men standing there "Dad, Glenn, Paul. What are you all doing here except scaring the crap out of me?"

"We wanted to blow off some stream. Where is my little girl?"

"On the dance floor with Lisa Marie and Mickie."

"Oh so that was who you were watching?"

"Yeah…making sure that she was alright."

Suddenly arms wrapped around his next. "Guess who?"

"Rose?"

"Good guess." She walked in front of him

Mark eyes almost bulged out of his head "Roseabella Antoinette Calaway what the hell are you wearing?"

"Umm…it's just a top daddy."

"Hey Mark…just let it go. Any person stupid enough to touch her will have us on his hands." Kevin tried to reason with Mark

Mark settled but was still not happy with her choice of clothing. Glenn grabbed her hand "Come on little girl you promised me that you would teach me how to dance."

"Okay." Rose pulled Glenn out to the dance floor.

Kevin smiled "She's cuter then I remember."

"She's growing up to damn fast. She'll be 21 soon."

"I know how you feel. I remember thinking the same thing when Drew turned 21.

"I still have two more daughters to do this with. First it's 16, then 18, and then they turn 21 and they're really ready to leave. You know I might just lock them up for their own good."

Kevin grinned, "You can't do that only let them live and learn."

Glenn came back over flopping in the car "I'm done. I'm too old for this shit.

Rose came over and said, "You just can't move your hips."  
"Honey. Look at my hips compared to yours, there is a big difference. Take Drew out there with you."

Drew shook his head "No, I don't think so. I don't dance."

"Go…Come on it will give us, old men, something to laugh at." His dad teased him

"Shut up." However, he followed Rose out to the dance floor but he was back in 5 minutes. "I'm done. I told you dancing is not for me. I think I stepped on her toes at least three or 4 times. She hit me the last time I stepped on 'em." The guys all laughed at him. "Okay it's so funny. Laugh it up." All the sudden people were yelling.

Mark said, "What's going on over there." The five of them head over to the crowd. What Mark sees makes his blood boil. He broke through the crowd to see so guy with Rose by the hair "I'll give you three seconds to let go of my daughter."

"The bitch hit me."

"You touched my ass." Rose yelled but was silenced when he pulled her hair tighter.

Glenn and Kevin walked up behind him while Paul was next Mark and Drew was behind them "Let go of my daughter. 1..."

The guys pushed Rose into Mark's chest. Mark immediately gave her to Drew so he could protect her. The guy turned to run but Glenn was standing there with a smile on his face. Drew turned Rose's head into his neck where she couldn't see what her father and three uncles were about to do to the guy. Mark made sure she wasn't looking before he hit the guy in the jaw. A minute later two security guards showed up braking through the crowd. It took them, Glenn, and Kevin to pull Mark off the guy. Mark went over to Rose and pulled her into his arms.

"You okay baby girl?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you?" Rose was checking him over. "Look at your hands, there bleeding."

"It's nothing darlin' I'll be fine."

"You need to get them checked out."

"No I don't."

"They need to be cleaned."

"We'll do that at the hotel." Mark said in that voice that said there was no room for discussion.

Rose nodded and hugged everyone saying thank you. They all said it was no big deal and father and daughter left the bar. Mark pulled Rose to his side and that's the walked to the hotel. When they got there Rose pushed her dad on the bed. She headed into the bathroom to get the first-aid kit and some wet towels. Mark watched her silently as she started to work his hands. Rose pulled out of bottle and poured some onto cotton before running it over his cuts. Mark hissed through clenched teeth and pulled his hands away.

"Ouch. Be careful there Baby Girl."

"Stop being a baby. What would your fans think if the 6'10, 300 pound, Undertaker was crying because of some disinfectant."

"Well honey, the Undertaker wouldn't but Mark Calaway…is saying that stings."

"Oh my bad. Sorry." She put a band-aid on his hands. "There all done."  
"You okay? Really okay?"

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about what happened tonight at the club?"

Rose sighed. She sat on the bed next to her father, putting some hair behind her ears "Right after I told Drew to go away because he was stepping on my foot to many time. Victoria and I were dancing and then suddenly this guy comes over. He asked for a dance and I told him no. I though that he got the idea when he started to walk away. Then I felt him grab my ass so I turned around swing like you taught me to do. As I was turning to walk away, he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. He was going to hit me if you hadn't shown up."

"Baby Girl no one is going hurt as long as I'm around. Now hope into bed and get some sleep, we have an early flight tomorrow."

Rose nodded going into the bathroom quick to change her clothes. She put on a pair of shorts and a tank top before climbing into bed. Mark kissed the top of her head and got in his own bed in his room next to hers.

**Thanks for reading the second chapter of 'Daddy's Little Girl'. Please review, it will only take a minute. I like hear what people think.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	4. After Her First Day

**After Her First Day:**

The next morning came all too quick when Rose was woke by someone knocking on the door. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the door. It was Drew "Hey Drew."

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure." She lets him and closed the door. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"Good. Also, I wanted to know if you wanted to head down to the gym with me."

"Sure. Can you write a note to my dad telling whom I am with and where I am? I don't want him worry about me."

"I can do that." Just as she walked into the bathroom, he realized that he did not have paper "Do you have any paper and a pen?"

"Check my bag."

"Got'cha." Drew pulled out a piece of notebook paper and a pen, writing a quick note to Mark

Rose walked out of the bathroom "Okay I'm ready."

"Cool."

Rose grabbed a towel, her room key, cell phone, and money that she put in a small duffel bag. Drew held the door open for her as they were leaving. Drew put his hands on the small of her back, guiding her to the elevators. Unbeknownst to them Kevin and Glenn were watching them with big smiles across their faces. The two friends were down at the gym for about 2 hours before Mark walked in.

"Baby girls it's 7am. Plane leaves at 8:45 and I'm leaving your ass here if you aren't ready by 8:15."

"Yes daddy." She hugged Drew and said, "I'll see you later."

"How long have you to been down here?"

"About two hours."

"That girl is just like her mother, she's a morning person and me I'm not."

"I can tell."

"Listen if you see her up there tell her I'll meet her in the hotel restaurant when she's done.

"Okay." Drew said as he headed up the steps to the elevators. He walked over to Rose's door but as he was walking down the hallway, he saw some guy. "What the hell." He walked up to them "Rose?"

Rose turned to look at him "Drew…this is Cody Rhodes, Dusty's son. Cody this is Drew Nash, Kevin's son.

Cody stuck his hands out "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Drew said shaking his hand.

Cody turned to Rose and said, "I'll see you later okay?" When she nodded, Cody kissed her on the cheek.

As he walked away, Rose got beet read. Drew said, "You're lucky that it was me that came up her and not your father, who by the way, is in the restaurant down stairs, what is up with the two of you?"

"Nothing. Cody and I were just talking."

"Then what was up with the kiss?"

"He was being sweet not that it's any of your business. Now if you'll excuse me I have some packing to do."

Rose turned around and went into her room, slamming the door behind her. Drew huffed and headed towards his own room. About 20 minutes later Rose headed down towards the hotel restaurant where her father was. Rose saw Mark sitting with Kevin and Glenn. Rose headed over to their table. Before she could get there, somebody grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into their lap. She turned to see that she was sitting in Jeff Hardy's lap.

"Jeff."

"Hey buddy. You were gonna walk on by without saying hello?"

"No I wasn't." Rose turned to Matt and said "Hey Matt."

"Hey girlie. How are you?"

"Great." Just as Rose said this Cody comes over.

"Rose."

"Cody."

"Umm…I was wondering if you would want t hand out with me after the plane and you get settled into your hotel."

"Sure I would love too."

"Great. So I'll see you later today?"

"Yeah."

"I'll pick you up at your hotel around 6pm."

"Sure. Come here." Cody moved closer and Rose grabbed his hand. She took out a black marker and said, "Don't lose this." She wrote her number on his hand and Cody walked away

Jeff let out a whistle "Well, well, looks like little Rose here is growing up."

"Shut up."

"You have a date."

"It's not a date. Just so hanging out between friends."

"After dark? It's a date."

Mark walked over to them "What are you three talking about over here? And Jeff why is my daughter in your lap?" Thankfully, Mark hadn't seen the Cody and Rose talking but Kevin and Glenn had.

"He's fine…he's actually very comfy." Rose smiled up at her father

Jeff laughed and said, "My girlfriend seems to think so."

"Specking of your girlfriend how is Anna?"

"Great. She wants me to drag you to Cameron where she can see you."

"Well I'll try when my schedule isn't so busy."

"Okay. Come on baby girl time to head out." Mark said helping Rose up from her seat on Jeff's lap.

"Bye." Rose hugged them before standing

Jeff and Matt said "Bye."

4 hours later, they were both in another hotel, only this time Mark was across the hall from his daughter, which was good for her. Mark knocked on the door to Glenn's room and since Kevin flew back home to Michigan, Drew was staying with Glenn. Glenn opened the door and smiled when he saw Mark standing there.

"What's up?"

"Drew here?"

"Yeah come on in." They go inside the room. "He's in the bathroom. HEY DREW!"

Drew came out of the bathroom and said "What?"

"Do you know why Rose is all giddy today? She couldn't stop smiling and she was looking all around the plane. When I asked her, why she gave me some bullshit and I let it go. You're her best friend, what's going on with Rose?"

"Probably cause he kissed her." It slipped out before Drew could catch it.

"Excuse me? Who kissed my daughter?"

"Umm…Cody Rhodes but it was only on the cheek."

"I'm gonna kill the little SOB."

"Mark…" Mark left the room.

Glenn sighed and said, "Let's go stop him before he kills Cody."

"You follow him I'll warn Rose she might be the only one to calm him down." He ran down the hallway towards Rose's room. He banged on the door "ROSE! Rose open the door now."

Rose opened the door and said "What?" Drew pushes his way in the room and Rose closed the door.

"Your dad's looking for Cody."

"What do you mean?"

"He came over to my room asking why you were so happy and I…might have…umm let it slip that he kissed you."

"What? Drew how could you? You know how my father is when boys show an interest in me."

There was a banging on the door and it was followed by "ROSEABELLA CALAWAY! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Rose walked over to the door and opened it "Daddy what's wrong?"

"Are you okay? I couldn't find the little fucker. He didn't take advantage of you did he?"

"NO daddy he was really sweet. Please don't hurt him; it was a simple kiss on the cheek. Drew blew this all out of proportion."

"Okay as long as you're okay. I don't want to see you get hurt baby girl."

"So you're okay with me being around Cody?"

"I want to meet him but yeah."

"Good because me and Cody are hanging out tonight." Before Mark could say something, there was a knock on the door "Hold on." Rose walked over to the door and opened it "Cody? What are you doing here?"

"We had a date remember? Plus I heard your dad was looking for me."

"I'm not even ready."

Mark smiled at Glenn and Drew before she said "Rose why don't you go get ready. Me, Glenn, and Drew will keep Cody here company."

Rose turned to Cody and said, "I would totally understand if you want to leave now and never come back."

"I'm cool." Cody said leaning down to kiss her but Mark coughs.

Rose turned bright red and whispered "Sorry."

Rose smiled at Cody once more before she grabbed her stuff and goes into the bathroom. While Cody stands there glancing around the room. Mark and Glenn who were sitting on the couch shared a smile between them, silently talking. Drew put his hands on Cody's shoulders sitting him down. Cody clasped his hands together. Mark sat up in the chair.

"Where are you taking my daughter?"

"Umm…probably out to lunch then maybe a movie. Totally up to her with what she wants to do."  
"Really, sounds nice. How are you getting around?"

"My rental SUV."

"You know that no means no right?"

"Yes sir."

"I find out you hurt her I'll kill ya."

"I'll help the bury the body." Glenn said

Drew said, "I'll clean up after."

"And my boy Glenn here hides bodies well." Mark said with a smile.

"DADDY!" 

Mark turned his head to where her voice was coming from. Rose was standing there in a pair of jeans and a black off the shoulder long sleeve sweater. Rose had her hands on her hips with a mean look on her face glaring at the three men in the room. Drew smiled and got up pulling Drew out the door with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just setting some rules." He stood up and kissed her head. "Have a nice time. Don't forget we have training early in the morning, so don't come back to late. And I'll have my cell on me all night long."

"Okay dad. See ya later." She kissed his cheek. "Go check on your other daughters and your wife."

"Okay. Bye baby girl." He left the room.

Rose laughed at her father and Cody said, "You look so adorable when you laugh."

Rose blushed and said "Thank you. Therefore, you know if you want to cancel tonight then I'll understand. I mean you've actually made it in the door. Most guys see them and run the other way but normally no one stays past them."

"No it's okay. I would have done the same thing if I had a daughter as sexy as you."

"Are you trying to rack up brownie points?" Rose said raising an eyebrow

"No just telling the truth."

"Okay. Where are we heading?"

"To lunch then a movie if that's okay with you?"

"Perfect we going now?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling your dad's counting how long we are in here alone."

"Don't worry…his bark is worse then his bite."

"Yeah but his bark is really bad and I fear his bite."

"Let's go." Rose took his hand, leading him out of the room.

Rose pulled on his arm, dragging him to the lobby before she let him take over. Cody took her to his car and opened her door. Rose smiled and got in, Cody ran around the hood, jumping in the drivers seat. Rose buckled up and they were off. Hours later Mark and Glenn were in Rose's hotel room waiting. Both men stood when they heard the locks click, signaling someone unlocked the door. Rose jumped when she saw the two men in her room.

"Holy shit. What are you guys doing in my hotel room?"

"We were worried about you. You wouldn't answer your phone and it's almost 2 in the morning."

"Sorry Cody decided after dinner to take us to a club."

"Girl you better not let me catch any alcohol on your breath. I'll whoop your little…"

"No alcohol. Check my breath if you want to but I'm clean."

"No I trust you. So why are you coming home this late?"

"The club was really loud so I guess I didn't hear it. By the time we were done dancing and noticed what time it was we rushed back here."

"Okay go get some sleep." Mark kissed her on the forehead.

Glenn did the same "See ya."

They left and Rose blew out a deep breath. What Rose didn't tell her father or uncle was that Cody and she spent an hour down stairs, in his SUV, making out. Rose knew she didn't want Cody to die so she left that little bit out. She changed into a pair of black shorts and a grey midriff tank top and hoped into her bed. Rose had just closed her eyes, when her phone started to ring. She lifted her arm, reaching around her bedside table and grabbed the phone.

"Yellow?"

"What?"

"Hello Drew."

"I heard you just got in from your date."

"So. What's up?"

"Umm…nothing just wanted to see if you were alive. Your dad looked pretty mad when he banged on Glenn's door."

"He was just concerned."

"Okay then. Goodnight."

"Night." Rose said hanging up. "Stupid Drew checking up on me."

Rose threw the phone on the table. Snuggling into her pillow, pulling the blanket over her head. 5 hours later Rose's alarm went off, causing the young women to jump up from her bed. Rose pushed the hair out of her face, heading into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth and hair. As she was coming out of the shower, she heard someone knock on her door. Thinking it was her father; Rose hurriedly threw on her towel and raced to the door. When she opened the door and instantly blushed when she saw Cody standing there.

"Hi."

Cody smiled and said "Hi."

A hand fell over Cody's shoulder. "Bye." Was all Mark said before walking in and slamming the door.

"Dad that was so rude." Rose said heading over to her bag.

"You were talking to him in a towel. He could have waited till you were dressed." Mark said sitting on the couch.

"You're impossible."

"Thanks baby girl." He kissed her on the head. "Go get dressed."

"Okay." Rose headed into the bathroom and came out two minutes later "All ready."

"It took you long enough."

"Shut up. We girls need to look pretty."

"We're going to the gym."

"So I always look my best."

"Shut up." Mark said pushing her out of the room.

"Hey…child abuse."

"You're not a child but I wish you were. You were easier to control when you were small."

"That's because when I first met you I was scared of you."

"You were scared of the Undertaker." Mark put his arms around her shoulders.

Father and daughter made their way down to the gym in the hotel. The both started on the treadmill. They were alone at the beginning but after a few minutes, John Cena and Randy Orton walked into the gym. They were doing a house show close by and decided to stay here. Rose knew both of them because both John and Randy were involved in a feud with her father. John hopped on the treadmill next to her.

"Hey shortie. Long time no see."

"Some to you too. How are you Champ?"

"Good. Can't wait till SummerSlam."

"Why?"

"Cause…I get to kick my best friend's ass."

Randy snorted and said, "No you won't."

"Shut up."

"You."

"No I told you too."

"Both of you shut up." Mark said shaking her head. "You boys act like 3 year olds."

"Hey." Randy and John said at the same time.

John turned to Rose and said, "So where's your bodyguard."

"Probably sleeping. I don't really care."

"Hostel much?"

"He thinks he really is my bodyguard. He's always checking up on me. Sometimes he's worse then my dad. Trust me I only want one dad."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment baby girl."

"Okay…I'll be over at the stair stepper." She headed over there.

John watched her walk away and turned to Mark "She's gonna do great things here."

"Yeah I know. She's going to college online."

"What does she want to be?"

"An athletic trainer."

"Damn that's a nice job."

"I figure I got one maybe two more years left to wrestle. I am 42 years old John. I think waking up in my own bed everyday next to my wife, sounds really good. Once she gets settled in here, I'm gonna retire."

"Are you serious? It isn't gonna be the same around here without you."

"Yeah. This life is all I've known. Rose grew up here in the back of the arenas and in hotel rooms. With over 50 uncles and aunts."

"Not to mention brothers and sisters?"

"Them too…this is the end of the road for me and…I'm okay with that."

**I hope you liked it. There will be more coming soon. Please review, it only takes a couple of seconds. Thanks again.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**Unexpected Visitor:**

_Rose's POV:_

The next 2 months pasted really quickly for my dad and I. Currently we were enjoying a few days of in Austin, Texas, where we both live. I was out by the pool watching my 5 year old little sister, Chasey, run around playing with the dogs. Of course, I was lying out with my little blue bikini on, with my shades over my eyes. All of the sudden by the gate leading out to the driveway Chasey stopped and turned towards me.

"Sissy…some car just pulled up."

"What?" Not a lot of people come to my dad's ranch. So I was naturally curious of who it was. I picked up Chasey and headed towards the front door. I stopped for a second, turning around and yelled "Devil, Bambi…come here boys." I know what you're thinking. Why in the world would you name a mastiff Bambi but I picked it out so I got to name it. "Stay here boys. Let's see who's at the door." when they knocked, I opened the door. Moreover, to my surprise it was "Cody."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"I umm…just wanted to see how you were doing."

Please the guy's breaks up with me, long story, and know he wants to be nice. "I'm great." No use telling him I cried over him. "What about you?"

"Good." I saw him look down by my feet. I grinned knowing that he saw the two very large, very intimidating mastiffs. "Planning on attacking me?"

Stupid asshole. "Not unless you say something stupid."

"We need to talk."

Here we go again. I got this speech once. "No look…I'm sorry you can't take my father and Drew but that isn't my problem. When you started dating me you take the whole package and part of that package is my family but that isn't my fault."

"Rose…"

"No…I don't want to hear it. I think I heard everything I want to hear out of you." Then I slammed the door in his face.

Chasey who was still in my arms said, "Are you okay sissy?"

I mustered up the biggest, most fakest smile and said "Yeah I'm fine…just a little stressed."

"Will this help?" She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me

I pulled back and said, "That helped a lot. Do you want to go back and play in the pool?"

She shook her head and said "No. Let's go play with my Barbie's."

"Okay. Go up stairs and get changed and when I'm done I'll come and get you."

Chasey nodded happily running up the stairs as fast as she could go. I shook my head at my little sister before heading towards my old room. I actually have an apartment about 10 minutes from my dad's house but I was watching Chasey while my dad and Sara were at a Dr's appointment with Gracie. I pulled on a pair of cut off jean shorts and a blue tube top with blue flip-flops to match. Just as I was walking out, I saw my cell phone blinking, signaling that I had a call. I ran over and grabbed it just at the last ring.

"Hello." I forgot to look at the caller id

"Girl where open your front door. I've been banging on it for the last 10 minutes."

"Drew…I'm not at my apartment. I had to watch Chasey for a few hours."

"Really? Well okay I'll be there in like 20 minutes."

"Yeah but Drew?"

"Huh?"

"It only takes like 10 minutes to get there. 15 if you add traffic."

"I have to get some gas. I really don't want to be pushing it to your dad's house."

"Okay I'll be here."

I hung up my cell stuffing it in my pocket and walked into Chasey's bedroom. She immediately pulled me down on the floor in front of her dollhouse, handing me a Barbie to play with. My mind, however, was on other things, like what happened with Cody. See last week he came to me claiming that being with me was too much of a hassle with my father and Drew and all my uncles. My first real relationship and it ended about a month after it started. I could only dwell on this issue for a couple minutes because my dad and Sara came home about five minutes into playing with Chasey. I got up to walk down stairs and Chasey didn't even know I moved. She was so absorbed in playing with the dolls.

As I walked down stairs, Sara was putting Gracie on the floor "So how did everything go?"

Sara answered me "Great. It was really just your normal routine check up."

"Good."

My dad stepped closer to me, looking me strait in the eyes. If anyone he could read me like a book, "Baby girl did anything happen while I was gone?"

"No. Why do you ask that?" I knew trying to lie to my dad was a bad idea. It's as if he can smell when you're lying to him.

"Really, Cause your eyes tell me different."

Chasey came down the steps, obviously realizing I was gone. She said, "Sissy is he back?" Now I knew I was totally screwed.

My dad turned from looking at Chasey to staring at me. "Who dropped by?"

I knew I couldn't lie to him "Cody came by."

My father's eyes lit up with fire "That little fuc…" He pulled me into his arms.

Sara instantly cut in "Mark…little ears." reminding him that there was two little children in the room.

"Sorry darlin." He held me out where he could see me "Are you okay?"  
I nodded and said, "Yeah I'm fine. It gets easier as time goes by."

"Good. You know the only reason that he's still breathing is because you told me not to hurt him."

"I know and thank you."

Sara said "I'm gonna put Gracie down for a nap. Did Chasey take one yet Rose?"

"No she was playing by the pool most of the day."

"Okay." Sara turned to look at Mark "Think you could put Chasey down for a nap?"

"Sure." Mark kissed my head before picking up Chasey.

As I watched them head up stairs I sat on the couch. Drew should be here any minute and I know something's up with him. As I was waiting on either Drew to come or my father and Sara to come down I started to play with my phone. I found a picture of Cody and me a day before he broke up with me. That day still vivid in my mind. 

_FLASHBACK:_

_NO ONE'S POV:_

_Rose was walking down the hallway to her hotel room. Her dad had just successfully retained his World Heavyweight Title against Edge. Rose opened the door, tonight they were all going out to celebrate Mark's win. After hours of make-up, hair, and clothes selection Rose was waiting for Cody to come pick her up. She was just placing the final additions on her outfit when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, Cody was standing there._

"_Hey Hun. Come on in." Kissing him on the lips. "You're early." They walk in the hotel room_

"_Yeah there's something that I want to talk to you about."_

"_Okay. What's up?"_

"_Umm…sit down with me." They both sit on the end of her bed._

_Rose looked at him "What's going on Cody?"_

"_You know how I said your father didn't bother me?" she nodded and Cody continued, "Well I lied. It's very frustrating when I try and kiss you but your fathers around or one of your uncles."_

"_Sorry but they are kinds over protective. I'm the baby around here and they take it as a job to protect me."_

"_Yeah and what about Drew?"_

"_Drew's been watching my back since day one, just like I watch his. Best friends form the start."_

"_He's always around watching, telling me if I hurt you, he'll break me in half. Hell almost everyone in the back tells me that."_

"_What are you trying to say?" Rose got up from the bed._

_Cody said "I can't do this any more. I can't do us anymore. Listen Rose I'm so…"_

_Rose held up her hand "Save it…just…get out."_

"_Rose…"_

"_Get out right now or I so swear to god I'll scream. Then 30 plus people will come busting through that door. Get out."_

"_I'm sorry." Cody walks out the door and Rose lets the tears flow. _

_Not 5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door followed by "Rose? You ready, we're ready to go." When there was, no answer Mark got worried "Rose? Baby girl open the door." He pulled out the spare key card that he hand and opens the door. He spotted Rose on the bed, crying her eyes out "Baby girl what happened?" He walked over and wrapped his arms around her._

"_He said he can't be with me."_

"_Who? Cody?"_

_Rose nodded and said, "He told me that he couldn't take all the stress of dealing with all of my family and extended family."_

"_That little bastard. I'll kill him." Mark went to get up._

_Rose stopped him. "Don't… he isn't worth it. I'll just stay here, order some ice cream and watch a romance movie."_

"_Sounds like a plan to me." Mark lay next to her on the bed.  
"What are you doing? Go out and have fun, celebrate with your friends."_

"_But you need me more. Plus celebrating with you sounds better then going to a noise bar."_

"_Okay." Rose smiled at him_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I sighed, being pulled from my memory by a knock on the door. I smiled when I saw the familiar car out front. When I threw open, the door Drew said, "Guess what I did?"

"Oh boy. What did you do?"

"Well not to bring up old emotions but since Cody…"

"Cody came by, so you can stop being around the bush."

"Are you okay? I can go beat him up if you want?"  
"No, I'm fine. So please go on."

"Right. I figured you needed a friend. Someone that needed you and you could take care of 24/7."

"You didn't." Oh, my god I think he got me a…

Drew said "Surprise." He pulled a small dog out from behind his back.

"Oh Drew." I picked that small dog up and cuddled it to my chest. "It's so adorable. Thank you so much." I hugged him with one arm, the other holding the dog.

We head inside and Drew tells me "It's a teacup Yorkshire Terrier. Just old enough to leave its mother, it's also a girl. You can name here anything you want."

We sat on the couch; the dog looked up at me "I think I'll name her Lily. How bout that?" I was talking more to the dog but Drew answered anyways

"Lily and Rose, it's cute. Matches, you both are named after flowers."

"Shut up. I was talking to the dog." I pushed him in the shoulders

He laughed at me and said, "Yeah cause it's real healthy to be talking to a dog."

"You are so mean to me." As we were laughing, Devil and Bambi came up, sniffing around Lily. I pointed a finger at them "Now you two be nice." They seemed to understand

Just then, Mark and Sara came down the steps. "Hey Drew."

"Mark…Sara."

"Hey Drew." Sara said walking over to the couch. "Awe she is so adorable."

"Thank you." I grinned happily

"Kinda small don't ya think?" Of course, he would say that. Everyone is small to him, except maybe Uncle Glenn and Uncle Kevin, they were about his height.

Lily, who fit into the palm of my hand, had bright blue eyes and a mix of brown and black fur. As I held Lily to my chest, I felt her reach up and lick my chin. All four of us smiled and laughed at the tiny dog. It wasn't long till I was heading back to my apartment. Lily was in her doggy bag, locked into the passenger's seat, happily taking a nap. On the way home, I stopped at the Pet Store and spent nearly 2 hours there. It took me and one of the store employees to get everything in the car. It took another 10 to get home. I hooked Lily's bag in the crook of my elbow, then grabbed four bags. As I got off the elevator to my apartment, I saw Drew just about to open my door.

"What are you doing sneaking into my apartment?"

Drew turned around and grabbed some bags. "I wasn't sneaking in. I finally remembered where I keep that spare key that you gave me. Plus I was driving around with nothing to do so I decided to stop by."

"Good well you can help me with the bags."

"Be happy too." It took us an hour to bring everything up and get the bed and the gate set us. "Wow that is a lot of hard work. Want to watch a movie?"  
"Which movie?"  
"Anyone."

Drew nodded, walking over to the cabinet. He opened it and said "No…no…stupid…what were you thinking…no…no…Oh I like this one." He said.

"Show me." Drew turned the DVD around so I could see the cover. "Undertaker: This is My Yard?"  
"Yeah I think it would be fun." Drew said putting it in and sitting on the couch.

"You know your weird right?"

"Yeah I know."

**Thanks for reading, please review. I love to hear from people. Thanks to those who take the time to read it.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	6. Wrestlemania

**Wrestlemania:**

A couple of months later it was time for Wrestlemania 24 down in Orlando, Florida. It was about a week away from the event, and no one could wait. Rose was nervous, this being her first Wrestlemania and she was wrestling for the WWE Women's Title against Melina. Rose was currently listening to music on the TV in her hotel room. Lily was curled in a tiny fur ball on the bed sound asleep, like she does all the time. There was a knock on the door and Rose jumped up to answer. On the other side, it was her dad.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey Baby Girl."

"Well come on in."

Rose and Mark walked in and over to the couch. "Listen there's something we need talk about."

"What's wrong?"  
"Rose…"

"Who died?" Rose jumped up from her seat

Mark looked confused "What?"

"You called me Rose. You only that when there's something wrong or someone died."

Mark sat her on the bed and said, "Nobody's dead. Listen…you know that I can't always wrestle forever right?" Rose nodded and Mark said, "Well I talked to Vince and we worked out when I'm leaving."

"So in a couple of months?"  
Rose looked into her dad's eyes. "Shorter."

Rose said "How short?"  
"Wrestlemania."

Rose jumped from her spot. "That's a week away. You tell me a week before your retiring. Daddy how could you?"

"Darlin' I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Who's gonna keep company?" Rose said

Mark stood next to her and said, "Well you still got Glenn and Drew plus everyone in the back locker room."

"Yeah but you're my best friend. Remember we promised to be each other's rocks?"

"Yeah I remember. It's all gonna work out. When you come home, you live 10 minutes away from the ranch. You can stop by anytime."

Rose nodded wiping her eyes "Sorry about sounding like a spoiled, selfish brat."

Mark kissed her forehead "I love you baby girl and I always will."

"I love you too daddy."

Rose had a week to get over her dad leaving. He told her that he was gonna be the main event. Drew was also had a match against Mr. Kennedy for the Intercontinental Championship. So Rose would be accompanying both men down to the ring, since there matches were after hers. It was 20 minutes till show time and Rose was on her toes.

Mark laughed and said "Baby girl you got to settle down or your gonna make yourself sick."

"Sorry…this is just my first Wrestlemania

"One of many to come."

"Yeah." Rose checked her watch and said, "I got to go get ready. I'll be back before my match starts."

"Okay."

Rose heads down to the hair and make-up room. She opened the door and said, "Okay people make me pretty."

Melina who was sitting in the other chair laughed "Nervous?"

"Yeah, and being energetic is the only thing keeping the nausea down."

"You'll be fine."

When Rose was finished, she said, "Well I'm off to wardrobe." Rose got up and walked down to Andrea. She walked in and said "Hi Andrea."

"Hi, your outfits in there."

"Cool." Rose walked in. 10 minutes later Andrea heard "Oh my god, I love it." Rose stepped out of the room.

"It's good? It does look go on you."

"This is the best." Rose was checking herself out. "The boys are going to flips a lid." The outfit was a pair black booty shorts with a red rose on the hip. The shirt was tank top that tied up in the middle in red lace. On her feet were wrestling boots, with red shoelaces.

"Look's like a champ to me."

"Thank you so much. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Rose walk back to her father's dressing room. "The nervous are coming back." Rose complained as she entered.

Mark smiled "Come here." He sat her on the couch. "Now listen." Mark took both of her hands. "When you go out there, forget everything. When you go in front of that curtain take everything in and live for the moment. Make this your night, because it is."

"Thank you so much daddy." Rose said hugging her father.

There was a knock on the door and Drew came in "Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well you found me." Rose said smiling.

"You going to the ring alone?"

"Yeah. I need to do this on my own." Rose kissed there checks. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." The two men said as Rose walked away.

Rose walked out of the locker room. When 'Fighter' came on she headed out, listening to Lillian's voice "And her opponent, making her way to the ring from Austin, Texas…ROSE!" Rose got in the ring.

_ROSE'S POV:_

As I stood there on the top turnbuckle, it was in that moment I truly let go of everything. I let go off all my nervousness, all my fears, and I was living for the moment. I climbed down form the turnbuckle, watching the ref raise the belt in the air. I also traded a few play insults at Melina, who threw some back but tried not to smile and laugh. Soon we locked up and the match bell was rung. The match in my opinion went by in a blur, but I guess that's why we have tapes. Before I knew it, I was on the top rope hitting my finisher with well-rehearsed ease. I hook Melina's leg, and watch the ref hit the mat, one, two, three. I dropped Melina's leg and couldn't believe it.

It made it more real when Lillian said, "Here is your winner, and the new WWE Women's Champion…ROSE!"

"I did it. I won." I repeated to myself

The ref handed me that belt, patted me on the back and said "Good job Rose."

"Thanks." I celebrated for a few minutes before heading to the back

_NO ONE'S POV:_  
As soon as Rose walked in the back, she was engulfed in a hug. Mark said "You did it baby girl."

"I couldn't have done it without you. I took your advice and let everything go."

When Mark put Rose down, Drew picked her up "You did wonderful. That match was great. You and Melina gave everyone, everything you both got."

"Thank you." Rose cheeked Mark's watch "I need to get cleaned up." She turned to Drew "I'll bee right back here in 10 minutes."

"Okay."

True to her word, Rose was back in 10 minutes in jeans, a corset top with a red rose made out of rhinestone and sneakers "Ready. Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then." Drew's music comes on and they go out.

Lillian said, "Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Rose, weighing in at 248 pounds, from Detroit, Michigan…DREW NASH!" Drew slid in the ring, holding the ropes open for Rose.

Rose stood next to him and said "Your gonna do great. Plus look out on the first row to your left."

Drew did and he saw them. "That's my parents."

"Good luck." Rose kissed him on the cheek then gets out of the ring.

Drew sticks his head out the ropes and said "Thanks."

"No problem. Now go win that belt."

"Yes ma'am." Drew threw a grin at her before sticking his head back in the ring.

Rose clapped and cheered him on. "Come on Drew. You can do it."

The match seemed to fly by and before both of them knew it, Lillian was saying, "Here is your winner and the new WWE Intercontinental Champion…DREW NASH!"  
Rose took the belt and got in the ring "Now it's your turn to shine." Rose handed him the belt

Drew nodded taking it "Thanks you." He hugged her close before going up to the turnbuckle.

Rose clapped and screamed, "That's my best friend."

Drew got down and they both walked over to his parents. Kevin said, "You did wonderful."

Amelia just smiled, hugging him, "I'm so proud of you…both of you." Amelia kissed her soon on the cheek.

The two friends slowly walked up the ramp, turning to raise their hands up and their belts. When they went behind the curtain, they hugged and went their separate ways. Rose went to find her father who was getting ready. There were two more matches before Mark's came on. Later that night Rose smiled sadly watching her father start the bike, getting it lined up. Last week on Smackdown Mark had announced to the world that Wrestlemania would be his last match. Rose took a deep breath, shifting her belt on her shoulders. Mark looked back at his daughter, holding out the World Heavyweight Title to her.

"Hold this for me while I drive down."

"Okay." Rose took the belt and got on the bike "I love you daddy and I always will."

_FLASHBACK:_

_A 6-year-old Rose was in Mark's locker room. Watching him get ready for his match, he didn't look like her daddy when he got all dressed up. Mark sat next to her "Alright baby girl daddy's got to go out there. Give me a kiss." Mark pointed to his cheek_

_Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his cheeks. "Love you daddy."_

"_Love you too darlin."_

_---------------------------------------_

_Mark Calloway carried his 10-year-old daughter up to bed. He opened the door to her black, blue, and white decorated room. She had decorated it herself and was very proud. Mark laid her down in her blue and white bed. "Love you baby girl."_

"_Love you too daddy." Rose muttered quietly._

_---------------------------------------_

_Rose now at the ripe age of 18 was out by her car. Everything was packed in her silver Range Rover, everything except her. Mark was standing there on the porch. "Don't be a stranger."_

_Rose smiled, running up to her father, hugging him tight. "I'm gonna miss you so much."_

"_I'm gonna miss you too baby girl."_

"_I love you and I always will." Rose said before climbing into her car, waving, and then driving down the road to college._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"I love you too baby girl." Mark said before revving the engine.

Rose said, "Just...don't go to fast."

"You got it baby girl." With that, Mark started towards the ring.

Lillian said, "Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Rose, weighing in at 300 pound, and 7 feet tall. He is the World Heavyweight Champion…THE UNDERTAKER!"

Rose stepped off the bike, holding both belts. Mark got off the bike next, taking his belt from her. Rose stood by the apron, and Mark lifted her up. She did her normal entrance while Mark climbed up the steps. Rose took a deep breath, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. Mark looked over at her with a smile while he climbed through the ropes. Mark kissed her forehead, both of them showing off their belts and Mark held the ropes open for Rose. She nodded, getting out of the ring.

Rose whispered "Good luck daddy."

**That's the end of this chapter. There is still more to come. Please tell me how you like this story so far? I really enjoy reading comments.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	7. The Final Victory

**His Final Victory:**

As the bell rang, the two men locked up. Rose held her breath; tighten her grip on her belt. Her dad was an amazing wrestler and loved to perform. Rose would get the crowd behind Mark, she would clap and cheer and beat the mat. She took a step back as Mark went to the top rope to perform 'Old School' on Edge. As he was standing back up, Mark grabbed Edge setting him up for the Tombstone Piledriver. Mark pointed to his daughter, who was cheering her on and gave him the thumbs up. Mark hit the move and got the three count. Rose smiled and politely took the mic from Lillian

"Here is your winner, and still the WWE World Heavyweight Champion…my father…THE UNDERTAKER!" Rose slid into the ring and handed him the belt.

"Thank you."

"No…thank you." Rose raised his hand up in the air. "Go celebrate; you're now 16-0."

Mark hugged his daughter "I love you."

"I love you more." Rose said

"Not gonna even go there darlin." Mark celebrated in the ring before they both headed towards the bike and up the ramp. They stopped at the top "One last time…"

"One last time."

"Here I go." Mark shifted the belt to his right hand, raising that in the air.

The crowd was all on the feet, cheering for that was that last time that you would ever see The Undertaker in the ring, on the ramp, and raising his hand in victory. The crowd was still loud in her ears as Mark and Rose drove past the curtain. When they stopped, Rose rested her head against his back, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Mark rubbed her hand that was around his waist gently. They sat there for a few minutes just being quiet until everyone came up to mark. Congratulating him on the win, on his career. Rose climbed off the back of the Harley, sending her dad a smile before walking away.

"You okay?" A voice asked behind her

Rose turned around, looking at Drew and said "Yeah. I'm gonna be fine."

"Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah. I can drink and there's nothing my dad can say about it. I turned 21 last month."

"I'll be 25 in a couple of days"

"Yeah I know. Now…" Rose grabbed Drew's hand and said, "Me and you are going back to the hotel to get ready."

"Now?"

"Yes now. I have to talk to my dad really quick, don't move."

"Got'cha."

Rose started to make her way through the crowd "Excuse me…" She finally made it to her dad "Hey daddy."

"Yeah."

"Me and Drew are gonna head back to the hotel to get ready. I just need to know what time to meet up with you at."

"We'll be at the bar around 12."

"Okay." Rose kissed him on the cheek "See you there."

"Be careful."

"I will, plus I'm with Drew."

Rose headed over to again grab Drew's hand. She took him to the locker room to grab her bag. Since he had his they both headed to the parking lot and Drew's rented little silver compact car. They talked the whole way there and until they separated at Rose's door. She walked in and opened up her suitcase, pulling everything out and laying it on the bed.

"What to wear." Suddenly the phone rang. Rose picked up her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Sissy! You were great. You gave Melina a good smackin'"

"Thanks Chasey. Did you watch all the matches?"

"Yeah Mommy said we could stay up late. Daddy was good too, so was Drew."

"Let me talk to your mommy please."

"Sure."

There were a few moments of silence before a voice said "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey. You were great. All 3 of us here are very proud of you."

"Thanks." Rose checked her watch. "Shit." Then she turned to the phone "Well I have to go. We're going to celebrate."

"Okay. Have a good time and if your father gives you any trouble about drinking, tell him to call me."

"I'll do that. Thanks…Bye."

"Bye."

Rose hung up the phone and went back to her clothes. Lily jumped on the bed looking at the different clothes "What ones do you like?" The dog continued to stare at her "Wait…I'm talking to a dog. Now they'll really throw me in the funny farm." The dog put her paw on a dress "Oh my god. Lily you have such great taste."

Rose kissed her dog before heading into the bathroom. She fixed her hair into mountains of curls that was half up and half down. Once she was done with that and her make up, Rose stepped in a black lace off the shoulder with gold-plated buckle, scalloped neckline, cuffs and hem with bell sleeves from Victoria Secret. She pulled out black pumps to match her dress. Seconds later there was a knock on the door. Rose opened to see Drew standing there. Drew was dressed in a jeans and a tight white wife beater that showed off his washboard abs. he kissed her cheek before walking in, he plopped on her couch.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, hold on." Rose looked around and grabbed her purse "Now I'm ready. Let's go."

"Okay. We're going to be late."

"Don't you know? Rose is never late, everyone else is just early."

"Yeah whatever." Drew said pulling her out the door.

Rose said "You make me sprain my ankle and my dad will kill you."

"Sorry." Drew stopped and threw her over her shoulder. "Ready Princess?"

"Drew put me down."

"No you'll take to long and I'm getting lucky tonight."

"Hey! One that's rude and two that's degrading to women. We aren't just sex toys."

"That's the truth."

"You suck."

"No honey. Please suck me."

Rose slapped his back "That's gross."

Drew slapped her on the ass "Kinky, I like that."

"If you think that's kinky. Trish once told me she put Jeff in chains and handcuffs."

"When did she tell you this?"

"When I was 16. She wasn't really talkin' to me, she was talkin' on the phone. The she explained it to me what she was talkin' about." They got on the elevator. "She told me tying a guy up and torturing him is the best way to get what you want. I think is."

"Excuse me?" A voice from behind Rose said.

Drew turned around where Rose saw boots. "Oh boy." She raised up her head to look at the voice. "Hi daddy." Rose started to blush deep red, being caught talkin' like that.

"Rose…what the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing?"

"Drew could you put my daughter down."

"Sure." Drew sat her on her feet, letting Rose readjust her dress.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Rose said "A dress?"  
"Darlin' don't sass me. I'll letting your comment earlier go."

"Me and the girls went shopping and they picked it out. I think it's cute."

Mark shook his head "Gonna have to kill some boys tonight." He muttered as he got out of the elevator.

Once he was out of ear shot. Rose hit Drew in the stomach "Dummy." The get off too "You let me talk whne you knew my father was there."

"But it was really funny. Seeing you blush deep red."

Rose hit him again "Shut up."

"Hey your abusing me."

"You deserve it." Rose slapped him again "Now you owe me a drink."

"Sure…anything you want."

"Okay." An hour later mostly everyone was in the bar. When they first walked in Drew bought Rose a shot of vodka. Mark raised his eyebrow but kept quiet. "Excuse me." Rose a little while later gathered everyone around. "Tonight was the last night my dad will ever be in a WWE ring. In his amazing what…18 year career, he's gone 16-0 at Wrestlemania. I'm so prod of him and I love being able to call him my dad. And if you know me, you also know that I love telling people my dad is the Undertaker. I've been with him for 16 years hold and I couldn't picture a better life. So here's to him…The Undertaker, my father, everyone's best friend, Mark, whatever name you have for him. With his hand raised, here's to his final victory."

**Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry it's so short. There will be more coming later as soon as I get the time.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	8. What Have I Done

**What Have I Done:**

Mark left the bar around 2:30, taking the car keys with him. Soon Drew and Rose were both drunk, taking a cab to the hotel around 3. They headed up to Drew's room. When Drew opened the door, he threw her over his shoulder, making her immediately start to giggle.

"Put me down you big lug head."

"Okay." Drew there her on the bed.

"Tonight was fun."

They were sitting right next to each other. "Yeah." He brushed some of the hair off her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…you have very beautiful skin." He started to kiss her neck

"Drew…" He lightly bite her neck "Damn that feels good. Oh right there."

"Your so responsive."

Drew laid her back against the pillows, pulling her shirt off before her back hit the pillow. The next morning Rose woke up with an arm around her waist. Closing her eyes and silently counting till ten, then opening her eyes, laying there was Drew. Rose slowly got out of bed, feeling the dull ache between her legs, she glanced around the room while pulling on her clothes. She found 3 empty condom wrappers, disposing of them she fled from the room, leaving no evidence she was ever there. No sooner did Rose get in the room, there was a knock on her door.

Rose opened the door to see her dad. Mark said "Hey dad."

"Hey honey how was last night?" Mark came in and they sat down on the couch

"Great…small headache but I'm fine. How was your last night?"

"Great. I'll be leaving tomorrow when you head out to go to Tampa."

"Did Sara call you? She called me."

"Yeah, right before you got in the elevator. She was telling me you're a responsible 21 year old women and you could do what you wanted without big old dad breathing down your neck." _Great now he listens to and leaves me alone. Maybe he being overbearing it isn't so bad. _Mark waved a hand in front of her face said "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'm just gonna take a nap and get rid of this headache."

"Okay." Mark leaned up and kissed her head "Take some Advil or Tylenol."

"Will do." Rose walked her father to the door. When he left Rose laid down on the bed. "Oh god me and Drew had sex. What am I gone do. What have I done. My dad's gonna kill Drew if he finds out. Nobody can know, this is my secret." The phone started ringing. Rose picked it up. "What?"

"Hey it's me, could you come over to my room?"

"Something wrong?"

"Please?"

"I'll be down there in a couple minutes." Rose hung up the phone and got changed in more comfortable clothes. She walked down to the room, banging on the door. "Open up."

The person answered the door. "Thank you. I really need your help." The person pulled her into the room.

"Drew what's wrong?"

"I think…no I know that I slept with someone last night but I can't remember anything."

"Then how do you know that you even slept with someone?"

"I woke up naked, and I found used condoms in the trash can but the slut was gone by the time that I woke up. She probably gave me something. Wait you were as drunk as I was."

_Oh shit._ Rose said "What does that have to do with anything." _Be cool Rose, don't let him know anything till he tells you._

Drew said "I just wanted to know if you were okay? Nothing happened to you right?"

"No I'm fine. I got to go." Rose fled from the room leaving a confused Drew behind.

Drew stood there "What the hell?"

Rose ran all the way to her room. "Oh god, oh god." Tears were streaming down her face. "He thinks I'm a slut. He's gonna hate me. I don't know wither I'm mad or not that he doesn't remember he slept with me." Rose spent the day resting getting over a hangover, and trying to stop the break in her heart. The next morning Rose put on brave face, getting up, and headed out to her fathers room. She knocked on the door.

Mark opened up "Hey baby girl. I didn't see you at all yesterday after seeing you in the morning. Take a nap all day long?"

"Yeah, I slept most of the day, getting over a hangover isn't pleasant. You all packed?"

"Yup, anytime you are."

"I just have to stop by my room and grab my bags."

"Okay." They grab all the bags and head to the airport. "I'm gonna miss you."  
"I'm gonna miss you too darlin' so much."

They were standing there hugging when they heard "Flight 215 to Austin is now boarding. Flight 215 to Austin is now boarding."

Mark said "That's me. You'll be home in two weeks and I'll see you then."

Rose hugged him again "I love you."  
"I love you too baby girl." They announced final call and Mark said "I gotta go but I'll call you when I land then you call me when you get to the hotel."

"Sure." Rose nodded, Mark kissed his daughters head before walking to his plane. Rose watching him out the window as the plane took off.

Glenn wrapped an arm around her. "It will be alright. You got me and Drew still with you."

"Yeah."

Glenn switched subject, trying to lighten the mood. "You ready for Smackdown?"

"Oh yeah can't wait."

"I heard John and Randy were staying there."

"Really? I haven't seen them since Sunday night."

"Vince gave him hell when he come to the show with a hangover."

"Oh god what happened?"

"From what Randy told me it really wasn't that bad. You know Vince in real life, all bark and no bite. He got his ass kicked on Raw but that was it."  
"When did you talk to Randy?"

"Yesterday…which reminds me. I didn't see you at all yesterday, is everything alright?"  
"Fine. I was just nursing a very bad hangover. I drank just a little too much."

Glenn laughed and said "Yeah, you and Drew looked you were having fun last night."

"Yeah…we had a blast. Now." Rose lead him to the line and said "We have a plane to catch."

Glenn nodded, following Rose and handing the lady his ticket. She came up next to him and they walked together to the plane. They were stopped a few times, signing autographs with fans. They made their way to their seats in a few minutes. As they were walking Rose noticed that Drew and Brooke were behind them. Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Only opening them because Glenn poked her in the stomach When he saw the tears in her eyes Glenn thought they were because of her dad leaving.

"Honey." He pulled her into his arms "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Rose wiping the tears away.

"You'll see your dad soon."

Rose smiled, she wasn't sad over her father. "I know. I'll just catch up on some more sleep."

"Okay." Glenn kissed her head. "Sleep when we land you can call your father."

"Okay." Rose said laying her head on his chest.

When she fell asleep, Glenn turned his head a little "Drew!"  
Drew came up in his seat a little, sitting next to Glenn in the empty seat. "Yeah."

"What happened to Rose. I know she isn't telling me the truth."

"She was fine this morning. I needed her help, maybe you can give me some advise."

"What' wrong?"

"I slept with someone and I don't know who. All I know is that she was gone and there was 3 empty condom wrappers in the trash and 3 use condoms to go with them."

"Easy there. Listen…Drew we all aren't saints around here. Back when we were your age we did this kind of thing all the time. Mark did it till he found Rose, I did it till I met my wife and your father did it till he met your mother. The good thing was that you used a condom."

"Can I tell you something that you can't tell anyone else?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"I sort of…have…feelings…towards Rose."

"Oh."

"And I wasn't thinking when I woke up and called her. I really don't want her to think that I'm a guy who sleeps with anything in a skirt."

"She won't think that. Start showing her that you care."

"I think I can do that."

"Good now go sit down before you wake her up."

Okay."

**ROSE'S POV:**

For the next 2 months after the night me and Drew shared that only I remembered. It was getting harder and harder for me. He was always around, doing everything I asked. Finally I had enough "DREW! Just stop."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. You need to leave me alone."

"Why. I'm trying to make up."

"For what?" For a moment there I thought that he remember that night.

Then he said "For sleeping with that slut."

"Stop saying that." I was gonna blow.  
"Why?"

"BECAUSE I'M THE SLUT!" Uh oh there it was…secrets out.

**There was the end of this chapter. Sorry it was short. I just wanted to get something out there. I hoped that you liked it. There will be more coming soon, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think about the story.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	9. The Fallout

The Fallout:

_Rose's POV:_

"What?"

"Nothing just forget about it." I pushed past him

It just now donned on Drew what I meant "Oh shit."

I avoided him for the rest of the night. Standing by the curtain, waiting for my match I looked at Jillian Fletcher or better known as Jillian Hall to WWE fans. "You ready?"

"Yeah this is so cool. My first shot at you then for the title at the new PPV."

"We're gonna make those guys jaws drop."

"You bet." My music started up "After you."

I walked out and the announcer said "Making her way to the ring from Austin, Texas. She is your WWE Women's Champion…ROSE!" I stepped into the ring as Jillian's music started to play. "And the challenger, making her way to the ring form Louisville, Kentucky…JILLIAN HALL!" 

Jillian got in the ring and we locked up as soon as the bell rang. We put up a good fight, till she accidentally kicked me in the stomach. I felt this blind, searing pain burst and rip through my stomach. I fell to my knees and she quickly covered me. The ref saw that I was in real pain and counted quickly. Jillian got up and started to taunt the crowd, getting the view off me. The ref quickly got to the back and once I was there I proceeded to scream bloody murder. I had tears in my eyes that were shut tightly when I felt someone lift me into there arms. I opened my eyes to see that I was in Glenn's arms. I could see his mouth move but I couldn't hear the words he was saying. Then suddenly there was darkness and I welcomed that. When I finally came too there were voices around me.

I heard Glenn said "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Fine but I must talk to her before I can tell you anything." I heard a man say, most likely the Dr.

"But I'm her god damn father."

"Mark calm down." Glenn said keeping Mark from killing the Dr.

"Yeah daddy calm down. I don't need you killing my Dr."

"Rose." I opened my eyes as he stroked my cheek. "You're awake."

"How long was I out?"

"About 6 hours. Thank god you were close to the house. How do you feel?"

I tried to sit up but couldn't quiet do it so I gave up "Why does my stomach hurt so much?"

"If you excuse us. Rose and I need to talk."

"But…"

I turned to my dad and said "Go, I'll be fine."  
"Okay."

Once my father and uncle leave I turned to the Dr. "What's up Doc?"

"Miss Calaway are you sexual active?"

"Once…2 months ago. A friend and I got a little drunk. I was a virgin till then."

"Miss Calaway…"  
"Please call me Rose."

"Rose…you were 2 month pregnant."

And in that simple sentence my whole world turned upside down. "What do you mean were?"

"The blow you suffered to the abdomen caused you to have a miscarriage."

I felt the tears fill my eyes. I looked up at the Dr trying to keep my voice from cracking "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you get my Dad and Glenn, the two men that were in here, and nobody else?"

"Okay. Get some rest. You'll be out of here tomorrow."

"Thank you. And Dr…doesn't tell anyone."

"Of course." The Dr left my room and headed into the waiting room.

Mark jumped up from his seat. "Can we see my daughter?"

"She requested that only you and Glenn see her."

"What's wrong with her?" Mark asked almost afraid to hear the answer

The Dr shook his head "I'm sorry but I can't release patient information without their consent. I'm sure she'll tell you everything when you go in."

As the Dr walked away Glenn turned to Drew and some of the divas that were sitting there "Why don't you all go home and we'll call you when we know what's going on."

"Sure." The girls got up and left.

"I'm staying here."

"Drew go to the hotel. You ain't doing anything here. I promise we'll call when we find out something."

Drew silently nodded and left the hospital. The boys came into my room. "Hey Baby girl."

I looked at my dad and said "Hey daddy…Glenn.""  
"Rose." Glenn said to me smiling.

I figured might as well cut to the chase "You might want to sit down for this." They sat looking worriedly at me. "You guys remember my dad's celebration party 2 months ago?"

They both nodded. My dad said "What does that have to do with why you're in the hospital?"

"I'm getting to that. Anyways…that night Drew and I got really drunk. Some how w ended up in his hotel room."

Mark shook his head "I don't like where this is going."

"Drew and I had sex." That statement was one of the hardest things to tell my father but it was only the tip of the iceberg.

Mark shot up, yelling "Dumb ass mother fucker. I'll kill the little bastard."

"Daddy calm down. There still more stuff I need to tell you."

Mark took a calm breath before he sat down again. "Fine, continue."

I took a deep breath then let it out. "I got scared the next morning so I cleaned up everything, making sure he wouldn't know it was me. As for why I'm in the hospital…I found out tonight I was 2 months pregnant."

I saw my dad's eyes mist over with unshed tears. He carefully lifted my hand to his lips. "You lost the baby?"  
"Yeah…when Jillian accidentally kicked me. That's why there was so much pain; I was going through the miscarriage."

"Oh darlin'" My dad pulled me into a tight hug. Kissing my head "I love you so much."  
"Me too." Glenn hugged me tight.

My dad gently wiped the tears off my face "You gonna be okay?"

"In time I will be. I just think…I think…I kinda wanted the baby." More tears slip out of my eyes. "Well talk more tomorrow. I just want to rest right now, I'm really tired."

"Sure. We'll come by tomorrow."

As they were walking out the door I said "Daddy."

He turned to me and said "Yeah?"

"What do I do about Drew?"

He came over to the bed and kissed my forehead. He leaned down and whispered "Listen to your heart."

Then he left. I looked up at the sky "Please tell me what to do." Then I fell into an uneasy sleep waking up the next morning surprisingly with more clarity. "I know what I have to do." I picked up the phone and dialed that all too familiar number. "Hey…It's Rose."

**Sorry it's short but I just wanted to get something out to you. Hope that you like it, please review.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	10. Road to Recovery

**Road to Recovery:**

_Rose's POV:_

"Rose it's such a wonderful surprise to hear from you. Are you okay?"

"Physically yes…emotionally not so much. Would you mind coming down here?"

"No I don't mind. I'll be right down, give me about 10 to 20 minutes."

"Thanks." About 10 minutes after I hung up there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and the person walked in "Hey sweetie."

"Thanks for coming Linda."

Linda McMahon smiled down at the young girl "What's going on?"

"I want to give back the Women's title."

"Honey why? You're amazing."

"I need a break from everything. I'm leaving."

"Are you sure? I mean we'll give you all the time you need off but make sure it's really what you want."

"It is. I just really need the time off."

"How long are we talking?"

I twisted my hands and looked up at Linda "A month…maybe two. Would it be okay if I call and need longer?"

Linda nodded at me. "Of course. You're like a second daughter to me."

We hugged and I said "Thank you so much."

Linda shook her head "Worry about getting better. You'll always have a place here in the WWE."

"Tell Vince and Steph I said for me will you?"  
"Of course."

After Linda left my hospital room I called the nurse. She came and said "Can I help you?"

"I need a piece of paper and a pen."

"Sure." She grabbed some for me and I leaned on the table. When I was done I folded it and said "Can you give this to my father when he comes to see me? It will be a big man with lots of tattoos. Please make sure he gets this."

"Of course honey." She took the paper from my hands.

I sighed before saying "And I'm gonna need to see the Dr."  
"Right away." The nurse left my room

Two hours later Mark walked into the floor. "I'm looking for Rose Calaway's room?"

"She asked me to give you this." The nurse handed him a piece of paper

Mark took it and sat down. He unfolded the note and began to read "Dear Daddy, by the time you read this I'll be gone. To where, I'm not sure myself really. I do know that I'll be at your house in about a week. Please understand that I have to do this. I need to find myself again, figure everything out without people surrounding me. I'll be at SD on Tues but after that I'm on leave. Love You, Rose." Mark folded the paper back up. "Darlin' runnin' ain't gonna help you non." Mark pulled out his phone and said "Hey Glenn its Mark. Have you seen Rose?"

"No she's supposed to be in the hospital."

"She checked herself out. Listen if you see her call me. I'll be at your hotel in about an hour."

"Alright I'll keep an eye out for her."

The two men spend the whole week looking for Rose. She was still nowhere to be found, it had been more then 8 days since Mark had last seen his daughter. Finally Tuesday arrived and Glenn and Mark were waiting by the curtain for Rose to appear. Drew was still clueless on what happened with Rose and only knew that she wouldn't pick up her phone. Halfway through the show 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera came on. The crowd where on there feet screaming while Glenn and Mark looked around for Rose.

The announcer stood in the middle of the ring. "Please help me welcome via satellite…The WWE Women's Champion…ROSE!"

Rose appeared on the big screen. "Hey everybody. Lat week I had a match with Jillian Hall. Well I got an injury that's gonna leave me sidelined for a month or two. Jillian did prove that she is worthy of a Women's Title match but she ain't the only one. On ECW there will be a triple match and on RAW there will be a Diva's Battle Royal. The winner of those two matches will face Jillian Hall in a WWE Women's Championship match. That's right…I'm gonna have to give up the title but I won't be gonna for long. Look for me in the future, see ya." Then the screen went blank

Mark hit the wall and cussed. "Damn it she's good."

"Learns from the best."

"Where the hell could she be? She's ain't at her apartment or at the house. She's monitoring her cell phone calls. I'm worried."

"Maybe we should just give her, her space. She said she'll be at your house in a week. Maybe she's on her way there right now."

"Shit your right. Glenn if I was gay I'd kiss you right now."

"Please don't. Go home and see if your daughters there. Give me a call when you find her."

"I will. What am I going to tell Drew? He seems really worried about her. He even told me he had feelings towards Rose…more then friend's feelings."

"Right now I don't care just say you can't talk about it. Unless Rose wants him around I don't want to see him. I just might kill him."

"Alright."

2 hours later Mark arrived home. "SARA!"  
Sara came into the room "Shh…your gonna wake up your three daughters."

"She's here. Oh thank god."

Sara smiled "She just got in about an hour ago. Go check on her she was asking for you."

"Right."

Mark kisses her forehead then headed up stairs. He checked on Chasey and Gracie then headed into my room. He quietly opened the door and the sight in front of him broke his heart. I was standing in front of my mirror with a pillow under my shirt with silent tears running down my face. I glanced up in the mirror and saw him standing there. I quickly pulled the pillow out and wiped the tears off my face. I threw the pillow somewhere behind me on the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. I thought about grabbing you at SD but you weren't there. I was worried."

"Sorry I just really needed to get away and be alone." I sat down on the bed looked at my father. "I'm sorry that I worried you."

He sat next to me and kissed my head "I love you…so much."

"Love you too daddy."

"Wanna talk 'bout it?"

"It's just so unfair you know. Why would I get pregnant just to lose the baby before I even knew about it?"

"Honey…life isn't fair but we live everyday. You're tough enough to over come this, to put it past you. I'm not saying that you'll forget or that you'll want to forget because that will always be a part of you but you learn to deal with it. You made a mistake, everyone does, and you learned."

"Sometimes it just hurts so badly. I saw a pregnant woman today and I just started to cry. That could have been me."

"Baby girl you can't keep torturing yourself. It's only gonna make everything worse. If you worry about the what if's, would be's, and could be's then your not gonna get better. Once you're ready you'll start to heal."

"You think so?"  
"I know so."

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If mom would have told you that she was pregnant…would you have stayed with her?"

"In a heartbeat. Rose I will always love your mother. She took a piece of my heart and died with it. But I found that love again in Sara. She makes me happy and we share 2 beautiful daughters together."

"Three." They turn to see Sara in the door way "We share three beautiful daughters together."

"Thank you…both of you. Your gonna rock when those two get older."

Mark groaned at my statement "Please don't remind me."

Sara said "Come on let's leave her alone."

"Okay." He kissed my forehead and said "Night baby girl."

I smiled at him and said "Night daddy…Night Sara."

"Night." They closed the door and I finally felt like I was possibly beginning to heal.

**This is the end of the Chapter. Hope that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review for me so I can get feedback.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	11. What Happens Now?

**What Happens Now:**

Rose lay on her bed, trying to get some sleep. Then her phone beeped telling her there was a text message. It read: _R - what's goin on w/ u? U don't come 2 SD n now ur leavin. Call me when u can - D" _Rose sighed before picking up the phone. She dialed the all too familiar number and waited or him to pick up. "Come on Drew answer the damn phone."

"Hello?"

Rose sucked in a breath at the sound of the women's voice. "No…I have the wrong the number. Sorry for bothering you."

"Okay." The female hung up

Rose shut her phone and stared at the ceiling. "Oh god." Rose pushes the tears back and said; "I have to get out of here." she headed down the steps to the kitchen. "Where the hell are those keys?"

The kitchen light came on and there was Mark standing there. "Darlin' what are you doing?"  
"Sorry, I couldn't sleep and wanted to see the horses. What are you doing up?"

"Never went to sleep. Heard you get you and wanted to see what you were doing. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Who you tryin' to convince? Me or you?"

Rose took a deep breath and said "No one really dad. I'm fine. Horses just…settle me down."

"Alright. Don't stay out there to late." Mark kissed her head and went up the steps.

Rose headed out to the stables. Towards the back was Rose's black stallion "There's my boy."

_Flashback:_

_Mark watched as his 16-year-old daughter danced in the arms of 17-year-old Drew. His wife of 3 years, Sara, came up to him. Mark said, "Make sure to keep her busy."_

"_I'll try but she seems to have a knack for knowing when you're gone."_

"_Okay. Send her out in about 5 minutes."_

"_Okay." Sara watched her husband leave._

_Rose came over not long after "Where did my dad go?"_

"_To talk with Vince."_

"_Okay."_

"_Hey why don't we go outside and see what there up too? Drag them in here to dance?"_

"_Sure." When Rose turned Sara motioned to Kevin who lead everyone outside._

_Sara placed her hand over Rose's eyes and said "On three…one…two…three." Then she pulled her hands back._

_Rose squealed "Oh my god." There was her father holding a horse.  
END OF FLASHBACK:_

Rose climbed onto Midnight's back, grabbing a handful of his hair. Quietly she crept out of the stables and once she was clear, Rose took off. Rose raced across land, knowing it like the back of her hand. She headed to secluded part of the wood, with a lake in the middle. She laid her head against Midnights back, sighing softly, finally feeling free. Midnight moved his head down to the lake to get a drink, as Rose slither down his back lying down in the grass. Before she knew it, Rose had fallen asleep in the soft grass with her horse standing there watching over her. When morning came, Rose felt herself being lifted up and started to swing and kick.

"Darlin' calm down it's just me."

Rose opened her eyes to see her father "Daddy?"

"You know you almost gave me a heart attack when I woke up and didn't see you in your room or any where in the house." Mark put her back on the ground.

"Sorry I didn't realize how tired I was.  
"Come on. Are you awake enough to ride Midnight back?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Rose glanced around and didn't see her horse "Where is he?" Mark whistled and the horse came over. "Come here boy." Midnight trotted over to her. "Good boy." She rubbed his nose

"Darlin' aren't you sore? You haven't ridden bareback or saddled in what…two years?"

"Just like ridin' a bike. Doesn't hurt too much."

Mark mounted his horse "Let's go." They headed back to the house.

Sara was there waiting when they came from the stable. "Rose we were so worried about you."

"I'm okay; I just fell asleep by accident."

"It's okay but when I keel over it's your entire fault." Mark said with a chuckle.  
"Hey." Rose said pushing him.

Mark pulled her into his arms "What are you doing today?"

"Probably some more ridding. Why?"

"Just wanted to know. Maybe this time you can take your cell phone with you so people can actually reach you when they're worried."

"Yes dad. Cell on and with me at all time. I've known this I got a cell phone and I was what…13 at the time"

"Yeah before you got such a smart mouth."

"Whatever."

"Just so you know we'll be leaving soon so you have the house to yourself."

"Okay." Rose headed up to her room. About 10 minutes later, the door closed and they were gone. Rose headed down to the stables. "Hey Midnight. How bout you and I go for another ride?" She quickly mounted his back and rode off.

About 2 hours later when they came Mark said "ROSE! Rose, you here?"

"Daddy." Chasey ran in and jumped on his leg

Mark picked her up and said "What Darlin'?"

"Mommy needs your help."

"Okay." Mark sat her down and said, "Go find your sister."

"Okay." Chasey ran up the steps

Mark helped Sara and Gracie inside. "Chasey you find her yet?"

Chasey came running down the steps and said "No but I found this."

"Not again." Mark took the note. Sara came to stand next to him. "Hey. After ridding around I decided that it was time to back to my apartment. I will call you later, Rose."

Sara said, "It sounds like she's okay."

"I don't know. I might go over there and check on her."

"We'll call me when you know something."

"I will." Mark kissed her head then left.

Mark headed over to Rose's apartment. When he got there, Mark pulled out the key that Rose had given him and opened the door. When he walked into the apartment, he shut and locked the door behind him. He looked into the living room and almost missed her small form curled up on the couch with Lily by her side. Mark laughed when the tiny dog poked her head up, ears standing straight up. Mark covered his daughter up and went to leave. As he opened the door he was almost knocking in the face by Drew who was about to knock on the door.

"What are you doing here Drew?"

"This was only time I could get off. I need to talk to Rose."

"She's asleep. Go away."

Drew shook his head. "No I need to talk to her."

"Get out of here before you wake."

"Too late." Rose said sitting up from the couch.

"Rose." Mark and Drew said together.

Rose headed over to them. "Drew what are you doing here?"

"Do you want him to leave? I can make him leave." Mark asked his daughter

Rose shook her head. "No I'll here him out." She looked up at her father "Alone."  
"Alright." Mark kissed her cheek "Call me and Sara if you need anything." Then he left.

Rose opened the door wider and said, "Come on in." When he did, she shut the door. "What are you going here?"

"We need to talk."

"Nothing to talk about."

"Yeah I think there is. We're staying here till we talk everything out."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Damnit Rose do you have to be so stubborn."

"Yeah I get it from my dad."

"Rose."

"No. What we had is over. It ended that morning."

"I want to know why you walked away."

"Oh yeah and if I stayed what would have happened?" Drew paused and Rose said, "See."

"No I love you Rose…"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"You can't just show up here claiming you love me and think everything is okay. I don't work like that. Do you even know why I was in the hospital?"

"No Glenn never told me."

"You need to leave."  
"I was worried sick about you."

"Really…cause that woman on the phone in your room made you sound real worried."  
"That was you?" Rose nodded with a sarcastic smile. "Rose that girl was just…"

"Get out. You claim you love me and you were worried but you still fucked someone else."

"That didn't mean anything…not like it was with you."

"Bullshit. You don't even remember that night. Just leave me alone."

Drew shook his head "I'll drop this…for now." Then he left. "SON OF A BITCH!" Rose picked up a vase and through it across the room, sliding down to the floor. Sometime during the night, Rose had gone to bed and was waked by the ringing of the phone. "Hello?"

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing why?"

"I'll be at your house in 20 minutes. Be ready to go in jeans and tee."

"Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise. Remember 20 minutes." Then she heard the dial tone.

"What the hell." Rose changed and cleaned up. Just then, the doorbell rang. She opened the door and said "Hey."

"Hey yourself. You ready to go?"

"I told you it was a surprise. Follow me shorty."

Rose stopped and said, "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me where we're going."

"Okay." then she was tossed over a shoulder.

"JOHN CENA! You put me down right now."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No."

"Then I'm not putting you down till I get to my car." When they got to his John put her and said, "You need to put on a blindfold."

"Why are you going to throw me in the woods?"

"No you dad would skin my alive."

"Along with my uncle Glenn."

"Yeah and that's defiantly an experience I can live without."

As they were driving, Rose wrinkled her nose and said, "What is this, it stinks?"

"Oh my bad shorty. It's clean it was just with my sweaty stuff in my gym bag."

"Gross."

"Calm down we're almost there."

"Okay." Rose reached into her purse and pulled out perfume.

"What are you doing?"

"Making your shirt smell better."

"What the hell is that?"

"Love Spell by Victoria Secret."

"No." John grabbed the bottle and threw it in the back of the car. "Hold your breath. You ain't sprayin' my shirt with some girly shit."

"That smells really good."

"Keep it to yourself."

"Meany." Then she felt the car stop. "We here?"

"Yeah don't move." John got out of the car and went to her side. "Ready?"

"Where are we?"

"Here." John removed the blindfold.

Rose smiled, turning to John and hugging him "Thank you. How did you know I've wanted to go to a carnival forever?"

"Your dad was telling me one day and I though this would be a nice relaxing day."

"Thank you."

"Now pick your poison I will follow you anywhere."

"You don't know what you just did." Rose took him all over the park, going on tons of different roller coasters. Hours later as they were walking around Rose said "Hey John…can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"I got a letter yesterday in the mail. I passed my entire test…I'm now a certified athletic trainer."

"Shorty that's great." They hugged and John pulled back "But I don't think that's just want you want to tell me."

"I need some advice."

"Okay."

"Remember Wrestlemania when my dad left? Remember that big celebration we had afterwards?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Me and Drew got drunk that night and had sex."

"Wow."

"That actually felt really good to tell someone else."

"So you're pregnant?"

Rose shook her head, eyes filling with tears "No…when Jillian and I were fighting, she accidentally kicked me in the stomach when I didn't know I was pregnant."

"That's why you went to the hospital?"

"Yeah. I miscarried the baby."

"Honey." John pulled her into his arms. Letting her cry into his chest. "I am so sorry you had to go through that."

"Funny thing was I didn't know how much I wanted to see my babies after it was too late."

"But you've made it through. You're standing here, and you're stronger because of it."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here…listening to me."

"Hey, what are big brothers for."

Rose wiped her tears away "Come on this is suppose to be a fun and relaxing day. Let's hit them roller coasters again."

About another 3 hours later, around 11:30 John said, "You ready to head home shorty?"

"Yeah let's go." As they were driving home, Rose said, "That was really fun."

"Good I'm glad." When they pulled up to Rose's apartment John said "Want me to walk you up?"

"No I think I'll be fine."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Night."

Rose headed into her apartment building. John waited outside until he saw the light in her apartment turn on. In the apartment, Rose walked into her bedroom to see Lily curled up on the bed, sleeping on the pillows. Rose headed straight for her closet, pulled out a tank top and sweats. After she had changed, Rose headed into the kitchen and got the tub of ice cream and a spoon. She sat on her couch and hit the button to hear her message.

The machine's voice filled the room and said, "First message sent today at 12:15 pm."

"Hello Miss. Calaway I'm from TNA…"

Rose hit the delete button. "Not interested."

The machine came back "Next message sent today at 4:30 pm."

"Hey Rose its Dad. Listen I just wanted to see if you were still coming to dinner tomorrow. Call my back tomorrow."

"End of messages."

Rose shook her head "Gone all day and I got two messages. Don't I feel loved." Just as said that the phone rang. "Do I or don't I."

Rose's machine kicked in "Hey you've reached Rose. Leave me a message at the beep."

Rose waited to see who it was. "Hey Rose its Uncle Kevin. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I was really worried about you. Call me tomorrow when you get the chance. Love you…bye."

Rose took a deep breath. "Sorry Uncle Kevin. This is something I have to work out with your son."

**The End of the Chapter. Thanks for reading and please review I really appreciate it.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	12. A New Begining

**A New Beginning:**

Rose glanced at herself in the mirror, now 3 months later. She was dressed in a pair skin tight and black tee with her belly showing with a red rose over her chest. Tonight she was making her comeback, appearance. During a match between Michelle McCool and Jillian Hall, who was now the WWE Women's Champion. Rose took a deep breath and opened the door. She made her way down the hall way to the gorilla pin were Jillian and Michelle were already in the ring, fighting. Rose closed her eyes, counting to ten, and then opened them back up. She smiled over at the production guy waiting for him to give her in signal.

He said "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"In five…5...4...3...2...1!"

As Rose ran to the ring, Michel Cole said "Oh my god…JBL look who it is. It's Rose."

"Calm your horse."

"Look at that thunderous DDT Rose just delivered to Jillian Hall, the one who put her out of action. Michelle McCool covered her for the win."

Rose hugged Michelle "You did good."

"Welcome back."

"Good to be back." Rose raised both their hands

"Ready to head to the back?"

"Yup."

The two girls left the ring to the screams of the fans. When they were back stage, Mark called her "Darlin' you were great."

"Thanks daddy." Rose was walking when she saw Drew. "Hey can I call you later there something I have to do."

"Sure. I love you."

"Love you too." Rose hung up the phone. She walked over to Drew and said "Hey."

"Hey. You were great. Congratulations on your first day back."

"Thanks…it felt good to be back. Listen would you mind stopping by my hotel room later tonight. I think it's time that we really sat down like grown ups and talk…about everything."

"Sure. What time do want me there?"

"Umm...10:30 or 11 is fine."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you." Rose kissed him on the cheek and walked away. About 11 o'clock, Rose was pacing her hotel room when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Drew "Hey, thanks for coming."

"I told you I was going to be here."

"Right. Why don't we sit?" They sat on the couch. "There's something really important that I need to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"When we had sex that night…you didn't just take my innocence."

"What?"

"I got pregnant. That's why I was in the hospital. When Jillian kicked me, I lost the baby."

"Oh my god." Drew ran a hand over his face and through his hair.

He was really quiet and Rose said, "Please say something."

"What do you want me to say? You hid that you lost our baby from me for three months."

"I really didn't mean to. At first, I didn't want anyone to know…I was trying to sort everything out, how I felt, what I was going to do. I tried calling and that's when I heard the woman on the phone. I figured you wouldn't even care if I lost the baby. Then we you showed up on my doorstep and I was so ready to tell you. Then you throw me a curve ball by telling me you love me. I'm sorry that I hurt you by not telling you but I'm telling you now."

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"With everything."

"Okay I guess…most of the crying and everything was done in first month. It's still hard to see babies or pregnant women but I getting better everyday, stronger."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone."

"I didn't. My dad was there, and Uncle Glenn."

"So how do we start over?"

"We don't."

"What?"

"Everything that happened, us getting drunk, the sex, and the baby. It made me a better person, a stronger person. It made us who we are today. I don't ever want to forget this."

"Would it be alright if I kiss you now?"

"I think I'd like that." Drew leaned over and gently kissed her lips. Rose pulled back and said, "I'm not a China Doll I won't break."

"Okay." Drew kissed her a little harder.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hold on." Rose yelled, getting up and opened the door. "Daddy! What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see if you were alright." Mark saw Drew on the couch. "What's he doing here?"

"We were talking everything out. Trying to get back to the way we use to be."

"Oh…sorry for interrupting baby girl. Call me if you need me."

"I will." Rose said as Mark left. Rose turned to Drew and said, "Where do we go from here?"

"It's up to you."

"I would really like to work on our relationship. Build it up to where we're comfortable with each other again."

"I want that too." Drew kissed her head and said "I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Rose and Drew kissed then he left. Rose looked at Lily "Everything is starting to fall in place."

Rose lifted her dog up and they went into the bedroom. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and she woke up with one too. Once she was dressed, Rose headed down to the restaurant to get something to feed her hungry belly. When she was walking, she was pulled around the waist into someone's lap. Turning she saw that she was sitting in Randy's lap with his wife Sam next to him. Across the table were John and his fiancée Amanda. Rose tried to get up but Randy kept her there.

"How are feeling?" Randy asked

"Great. Why do you have me in your lap?"

"Because."

Rose turned to Sam and said, "Is he always this flirtatious?"

"Most of time but as long as it's innocence I won't have to beat someone's ass."

Rose turned to Randy and said, "So if you could let me up I'm hungry and you're in the way of breakfast."  
"Okay but come back I want to talk to you." Randy said letting her stand from his lap.

"Okay." Rose walked over and got in line. "What to eat, there are just too many choices."

"What were they doing to you?"

Rose turned to see Drew "Nothing. They were just playing around."

"Doesn't he have a wife?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No I just want to know why they need you to have you in there lap."

"Because they're like my big brothers. I can't believe we're fighting over this."

"We aren't fighting."

"Keep telling yourself that." Rose took her plate and headed over to the table. "God that man is infuriating."

"What's wrong?" Randy asked

"My boyfriend of one day. He's jealous because I was sitting in Randy's lap. I mean hello that's so gross to think of Randy like that. He's like my older brother just like John is."

John said, "Why don't you just let him cool down then go talk to him."  
"That's really good advice. Were you a woman in a past life or something?"

John grabbed her head "Your gonna get it."

Rose ate then looked at the girls "Do girls want to go out with me. We can leave the boys in the hotel room with a game on."

Randy turned to John and said, "Aren't we loved"

"I know just toss us aside like yesterday's news."

"Okay you two babies shut up." Amanda said with a grin.

"HEY!" The two men shouted

"Well you act like one."

John turned to Randy and said "Why we fighting about going shopping again?"

"I don't know. Let's go catch a game."

They were walking out when they heard "Boys." They turned to see Amanda and Sam with their hands out "Credit cards if you will."

"Ha ha ha." Randy said. Then he saw their dead serious expression. "Hold on."

The two men pulled out there wallets and gave them the credit cards. Rose said "Nice…but watch this." Rose walked over to her father "Hey daddy."

"Hey baby girl."

"Me and the girls were going out and I was wondering if I could have a credit card?" Rose gave him the puppy dog eyes and innocently bit her lips.

"Sure." Mark gave her one.

"Thanks." Rose kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the girls

Amanda said "Oh my god. You are a devil in an angel's body."

"Please teach that." Sam said with a grin.

"Where to first?" They said about an hour later as they walked into the mall.

"Borders. Randy asked me to pick him up a new book."

"Alright." They went into the bookstore and Amanda said, "What are we looking for?"

"Some mystery novel, for plane rides. I'll know it when I see it. We'll meet back here in about 20 minutes?"

"Sounds fine." Rose said and Amanda nodded. The three girls went there separate ways.

While Rose was looking at romance novels, she heard "Rose?"

Rose turned around "Cody…hi."

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"Good. And you?"

"Great…I just got engaged actually."

"Really? That's wonderful, who's the lucky girl?"

"Mickie James."

"I see your make her very happy." Rose hugged him and said, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. So have you and Drew finally gotten together?"

"That obvious?"  
"Yeah. So?"

"Sort of…it's a long story."

"I knew it. You two…you two were meant to be."

"Thanks…it was nice seeing you again."

"You too."

"I got to go; the girls are waiting for me."

"Yeah. Bye Rose."

"Bye."

When Cody walked away, Rose heard clapping. Amanda came out and said "Wow don't you have some balls."

"Not really. Cody and I have been cool. I got over everything a long time ago."

"I wish I could be as forgiving as you."

"Sometimes it's a fault."

"Come on Sam's probably going nuts trying to find out where we are."

"Okay." They headed to the front were Sam was paying for the book.

Sam turned and said "There you to are. Where we you?"

"Sorry guess who Miss Rose was talking to."

"Who?"

Amanda smiled and said "Mr. Cody Rhodes."

"You ran into your ex? How was that?"

"Very pleasant."

"What happened?"

"We talked, he told me he was engaged and asked if me and Drew were together yet."

"Who's he engaged too?"

"Mickie James." Amanda interrupted

"Can we go now? My dad's probably got someone online trying to find out what I spent already?"

"Wait…let's think about this. We don't have our credit cards…we have our husbands…or our fathers in Rose's case. I say we shop till we drop. If they call, we'll ignore them."

Rose grinned at Sam "And you say I'm the devil in an angel disguised." Hours later around 9 pm, Rose knocked on the door to Mark's hotel room.

He opened the door "Hey baby girl."

"Hey. Here's your card." Rose handed him the card.

"Thanks."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Rose headed into her room. That's where she saw Drew in the corner "Shit Drew what are doin' hidin' in the corner."

"Where have you been all day. I was worried, I called your phone and you didn't answer."

"Sorry it was rule with girls today." Rose said then the phone rang. "Hello…no way…alright I'll be over in a second…okay…bye."

"Who was that?"

"A friend. I'll be back later." Rose left and headed to another hotel room. "Hey it's me open up."

The door opened and Rose was dragged in "I can't get her out of the bathroom."

"Alright." Rose knocked on the bathroom door "Sam…honey can you open the door. Amanda and I just want to help. Please come out." the door unlocked and Sam came out. "What happened?"

"Me and Randy had a fight."

"Oh honey is you alright?"

"He just scared me so much."

"Was he the one who broke the lamp?"

"Yeah."

Rose pulled Sam down on the bed. All three girls cuddled together, giving Sam there comfort "Tell us what happened?"

"I came in from shopping with you guys and he was just sitting on the couch. I walked over, kissed him on the head, and went into the bedroom to put the bags away. When I came back out, he was pacing, when I asked what was wrong. He asked me if I was cheating on him. I immediately told him no because I haven't. He got really mad and told me to stop lying. He told me that some guy named Andrew called and left a message. Saying that he had a wonderful time."

"Wait isn't that the guy from accounting who asked you to make his boyfriend mad?"

"Yeah. So when I went to leave he grabbed my arm. I yanked it away and told him to get the fuck off me. He actually raised his hand to me, as if he was going to hit me. I must have been shaking because he let go and I ran into the bathroom. I heard a crash then the door slam shut."

"Honey it's gonna be okay. Why don't you stay with me or you could stay with Amanda."

Amanda shook her head "Not a good idea. Randy's in me and John's room."

"Okay then…why don't the three of us go to my room? We'll have like a girl's night in."

Sam nodded and said, "Let me get some clothes."

When she turned Rose turned to Amanda "Watch her, when she's done take her to my room."

"Where are you going?"

"To kill a Legend Killer." Rose walked out of the room. She walked down to John's room and knocked on the door.

John opened up. "You okay?"

"No I need to see Randy."

"Okay." John let her in.

"Randy." Rose said walking into the living room.

Randy looked up, tear tracks on his face. "Yeah?"

Rose felt all her anger melt away. "I just came from your room."

"How's Sam?"

"In tears. She locked herself in the bathroom. Amanda called me to help get her out."

"Was she okay?"

"Shaken a bit but physically she was fine. I heard her story; tell me you're before I decide to knock you in the head."

"While you girls were out me and John hit the batting cages. When we got back, I was told there was a message left from my wife. Some guy was telling her that he had a wonderful time. I got jealous and it continued to build till it was angry. She just came in as if nothing was wrong and I blew up. I know that was wrong and should have listened calmly to her. I'd never would think that I would hit a woman. I just grabbed her when she tired to leave. When I saw her face, her beautiful eyes, filled with fear, tears, surprise, and pain…knowing that I put it there. It killed me inside, like someone drug a knife through my gut. When she went into the bathroom, I lost it. I through that lamp and left, this was the only place I could think of to go."

Rose nodded and said "Well she's gonna stay in my room tonight."

"What?" Randy jumped up

Rose said, "I think it's for the best." Randy nodded and Rose headed to the door. "Piece of advice?"

"Yeah?"

"Show her that you can change. Words don't mean a damn thing if there aren't any actions behind them." Rose left the room

John shut the door and looked at Randy "You okay?"

"No I think I may just have lost my wife." Randy said looking back down

Rose walked into her room "Hey girls."

Sam jumped up "Where were you? Is Randy okay?"

"I was in John's room and Randy is fine, a little upset like you."

"Okay."

"Now why don't we get this party started? I'll order the food and liquor, Amanda and Sam you get the music rolling."

"Right."

Rose dialed the phone "Hi I'm in room 435. Could you send up three bottle of Jack Daniels up, three bottles of Tequila, salt, and lemons. Also, we need a whole chocolate cake, and two tubs of chocolate ice cream. Thank you." Rose hung up the phone "It will be here in a couple minutes."

"Girl we are going to be so fat." Sam said laughing  
"Oh well…Guys should like us for our mind and not our bodies but…"

"Play with our bodies and not our minds." Amanda finished with a smile.

Someone knocked on the door. Rose went over to it and opened it. "Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"The kitchen called me. Making sure it was okay to charge everything to my card. Are you okay darlin' that's a lot of alcohol. You need to talk?"

"No me and the girls are having a girls night in."

"Oh okay, and then be good."

"I'm always good."

Mark kissed her head "Bye." Mark stuck his head in the door "Bye girls."

"Bye Mark."

When Mark left, Rose turned around and said, "Now let's get this party started."

The girls ate and drank everything. Passing out around 3:30am. Randy came in after the room "Oh my god, this room smells like a liquor store." He left a note by Sam's head and left.

In the morning as the sun came in, three groans filled the room. "Oh the joys of the morning after." Amanda said laughing

Rose said "Shh…your being to loud. My head feels like it's going to fall off."

"That's from so much drinking last night."

"Oh that's right." Rose poked Sam "Sam…get the fuck up."

Sam mumbled and moaned then said "No. There's too much light around."

"Get up."

Sam lifted her head and saw the note "What's this?"

"I don't know it wasn't there when we went to sleep."

Sam read the letter then looked at the girls. "It's from Randy. He wants me to meet him in our room."

"You wanna go?"

"Should I?"

"Up to you. Want my advice?"

Sam looked and her and nodded "Please."

"It might help if you go. Work everything with him, resolve all the issues. If there is one thing, I know Sam is that he loves you very much. I believe every relationship that can be saved, should be."

Sam hugged her "Thank you." Then Sam left

Amanda grabbed her stuff "I better be going. John's probably really tired."

"Why?"

"Cause we've never sleep in a different bed before."

"How did you sleep last night?"

"The alcohol."

"Okay." They hugged "Bye girly."

"Bye." Amanda left the room

"What a day." Rose muttered to herself before heading into the bathroom

**End of The Chapter. There isn't a lot more to come. I think I'll have about 2 more chapters or so. Hope you like it. Review if you do.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	13. Listen to Your Heart

**Listening To Your Heart:**

After Amanda left Rose picked up the phone She smiled when she heard "Hey baby."

"Hey Drew. Want to come down to my room?"

"Sure I'll be there in a minutes."

"Cool I'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rose watched TV till there was a knock on the door. She opened up the door "Hey."

"Hey." Drew kissed her on the cheek and settled into the couch. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I just wanted something to curl up with. You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, which one?"

"I don't care."

"Okay." When Drew picked out a movie, he said "What time does the plane leave?"

"Ours leaves at 6 but I'm taking my dad at 2:30. Now give me that remote cause you suck at picking out movie." Rose grabbed the remote "I got it."

"What?"

"Moulin Rouge."

"The one with Nicole Kidman? The one from a few years back?"

"Yeah."

Rose smiled and curled up into Drew's arm. Drew tightens his arms around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. Rose focused her whole attention on the movie, while Drew couldn't tell you what it was about. He just watched Rose as she laughed and cried her way through the movie. Drew cuddled her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, and drying her tears. Suddenly her phone went off on the table.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl. You still gonna take me to the airport?"

"Yeah. I'll be at your room in about…5 minutes."

"Alright. I'll see you then." They hung up

Rose turned to Drew. "I'm gonna take my dad to the airport."

"You want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." Rose kissed Drew then left. She walked to her father's room and banged on the door "Yo poppy open up."

Mark opened the door and said, "Don't ever call me that in public again."

"Right sorry." Soon they were at the airport, watching people get on the plane. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too but you can call me anytime."

"I will. Tell Sara and the girls hi for me."

"Okay. I want you to take care of yourself. And if Drew gets on your nerves too much just tell Glenn. He's on strict orders to kick Drew's ass."

"Okay." Rose laughed, hugging her father "Take care daddy."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Rose watched him get on the plane. "Never gets any easier."

"Talking to yourself?"

Rose turned to see an old women "Seems like." Rose laughed

The woman nodded "I take it that was your father?"

"How did you know?"

"A father/daughter bond is hard to miss."

"I'm Rose Calaway."

"Martha McKnight. Please to meet you." Martha shook her hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Waiting for someone special."

"Husband?"

"No…mine died many years ago." Martha sat down on the seat

Rose sat down next to her "I'm so sorry."

"No it got easier, I smiled more as time went on."

"Any children?"

"No…I was left barren after I miscarried."

"I'm so sorry…I miscarried a couple months ago."

"That must have been hard for you."

"It was but it actually feels good to say it aloud."

"Me and my husband tried to adopt but by the time we could be were too old. Now I just have my cats to keep me company."

"Wow."

"Where was your father going?"

"Home."

"Aww…you live around here?"

"NO I'm a WWE professional wrestler and I travel a lot. My dad was heading home to Texas."

"Nice state, love the weather."

"Me too."

"You know you remind me so much of this little girl I used to watch over."

"Really? Where is she now?"

"Living her dreams. Tell me more about this wrestling thing."

"Yeah like I said I get to travel all over the world. See so many different places, cultures. It's amazing, not to mention the competition."

"You sound very passionate about it."

"I love it."

"Ahh but you love something else too don't you? I can see it."

"Really?"

"Your glowing, is he your husband?"

"No…the father of the baby I lost."

"Oh my honey."

"Yeah and to make things worse he's been my best friend since I was 5."

"Have you told him you love him yet?"

"No…we're working on that."

"That's very mature of you. Most people now days would just run away."

"I kinda did that. Before I came to my sense and knew, I had to talk to him. How do you know if you love someone? How did you know that your husband was the one?"

"When I looked into the future he was all I saw. We had that instant connection. Plus there was the fact that he could love me like no other."

"Oh my." Rose said blushing slightly.  
Martha just laughed. "Child it isn't like you haven't done it. Or did you become the Virgin Mary?"

"No it's not that. I just never heard an old lady talk like that."

"Well I'm not you normal old women."

"I can see that. You're much more cooler."

"Thank you."

"So if you knew he was the one. How did you tell each other?"

"We didn't have to."

"What you talking 'bout Grandma."

"Soul mates never need language…English anyway. We just looked into each other's eyes and knew. That was the day he proposed."

"How old were you?"

"17...he was 18. We've known each other for about 2 weeks."  
"2 weeks and he proposed! I've known Drew my whole life."

"I think you're both gonna be just fine."

"Really?"  
"Yup."

"Thanks for the advice. Were you some angel your past life?"

"No dear but I've been called a guardian angel."

Rose glanced down at her watch. "Wow it's been so long. Drew's probably wondering where I am."

"Just remember…follow your heart, it will never lead you wrong."

Rose went to say something but her phone rang. "Excuse me." Rose flipped open her phone. "Hello?"  
"Where are you baby? I was starting to get worried."

"I'm at the airport."

"Still?"

"Umm…I got held up. I'll be there soon."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay." Rose hung up. "Sor…" Rose turned to see that the woman wasn't there. "ry." Rose walked out of the airport.

Meanwhile Drew was pacing the hotel room floor. "Where the hell is she?"

"Drew calm down, Mark said she was fine when he left her and you just talk to her. She probably just got recognized."

"Yeah." The door opened and Rose walked in. "ROSE!"  
Drew hugged her tight, when he let go she said "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing. Your okay right?"

"Fine. I just got caught up talking to someone."

"Who."

"A nice, friendly old woman. She helped me see a lot."

"Really? What?"

"Nothing really." Rose kissed him "We need to talk."

"Okay."

Glenn said, "That's my cue to leave." He gently kissed Rose's head and said, "I'm glad you're okay." Then he left, shutting the door behind him.

"Let's sit."

"Last time you said that we ended up talking about the baby."

"I know. This is something different."

"Okay."

"I want us to start rooming together."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah. For once I'm listening to my heart, and doing what I want."

"I want that too."

Rose gently kissed Drew's lips, enjoying the moment. Drew pulled back only when the need for oxygen became an issue. Rose kissed him again really quick before heading into the bedroom to pack her bags for the flight. Drew made sure Rose was out of the room before pulling out his cell phone and making a couple quick phone calls. About 30 minutes later the couple was ready to head to the airport. Glenn in the back seat laughing as they argued over the choice of music that was to be played. When they got to the airport, they were in line when Rose remembers she needed to call her dad.

Rose said, "Drew I need to go call me dad real quick. Can you hand the lady my ticket?"

"Yeah sure, just don't run into any talkative old ladies."

"Shut up." Rose headed over the payphone and picked one up.

"Hello?"

"Well at least I know you aren't dead. You were supposed to call me when you got home. Did that slip your mind old man?"

"You know if I was there I would throw you across my knee."

"You would not. You haven't done that since I was about 7."

"I heard you got lost on the way back from dropping me off?"

"I didn't get lost. Me and this old woman were having a very nice conversation."

"Oh really? Do you normal spill your guys to strangers?"

"No. I don't know but it was like I could trust her. I wasn't gonna do nothing stupid."

"I know you won't baby. It just worried me when Drew called and said you haven't come home from the airport."

"Sorry. Drew got a hold of me. Look I'd love to stay and chat but my plane is boarding. I'll call you later?"

"Sure. Love you baby girl."

"Love you too daddy." Rose hung up the phone and headed back over to Drew.

"Everything okay?"

"Yup." Rose started to walk but for some reason she turned "Wait." Rose looked at Drew "That's the women I was talking too." Rose pointed behind her.

Drew looked and said, "Baby…there a bunch of men standing there."

Rose turned and didn't see Martha. "I could have sworn I just saw her standing there."

"Maybe it's the alcohol still affecting you."

"Yeah maybe your right." Rose and Drew got on the plane. Rose smiled when she passed a making out couple who turned out to be Sam and Randy "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Nothing." Rose and Drew walked to the seats and sat down

A flight attendant walked up to them. "Miss Calaway?"

"Yes?"

"I was instructed to give you this." She handed her an envelope.

"Thank you." Rose opened the envelope and saw a small piece of paper.

"You gonna read it?"

"Yeah." Rose opened the note. "Always follow your hear, it will never lead you on the wrong path."

"Good advice."

"Yeah…I heard from a friend before."

"Who sent it?"

"Doesn't say." Rose smiled and rested her head on Drew's shoulder.

"Passengers please buckle your seat belts we are about to take off."

**End of the chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and will review. Tell me what you think of it.**

**----SexyPunk54---**


	14. Shocking News, Shocking Actions

**Shocking News, Shocking Actions:**

The whole flight, Rose held onto the letter she had received. Drew sat there with his arm wrapped around her, watching her as she typed emails to all of her friends. They would talk, kiss, or just sit in silence sometime, they were just that comfortable with each other. When they landed in New York Glenn was waiting at the airport, he had a direct flight, where Drew and Rose didn't. when they got to the hotel Drew sent Rose with Glenn, claiming he had something important to do and she couldn't know anything about it. While in Glenn's room, Rose pulled out her laptop and began searching. Glenn was listening to the consent clicking of the key till it just stopped.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Rose started at the screen in front of her. The headline read: **Heartbreak, kills Woman**. Rose started to read the article. "Andrew McKnight was travel on the back road near Austin when a car struck him on the drivers side door, killing the man instantly. His official time of dead was 7:74 pm. When law enforcement officers went to the mans home they had found his wife, Martha, dead. First thinking if was a double homicide till the coroner's report came out. The coroner told police that there was nothing wrong with her when she died. Her official time of death was 7:36 pm. Two minutes later, after her husband past away. The people who knew them said they were soul mates. You didn't see one with out the other and I guess the still applies for heaven too." Rose looked at the picture. There it was in black and white, a clear picture Martha and her husband. Rose glanced at the sky "Thank you…my guardian angel."

Glenn said "Who you talking to back there?"

"No one. Do you know what he's doing, where ever he is?" Rose shut the computer down and sat on the couch with Glen.

"No." Glenn replied really fast

Rose smiled "Come on Uncle Glenn I know you know something." Rose gave him the puppy dog eyes and said, "You know you want to tell me."

"Rose…" Someone knocked on the door "Get that."

"Fine." Rose climbed off the couch. When she opened the door she said "Can I help you?"

"Are you Rose Calaway?"

"Yeah."

"Then these are for you." He gave her boxes and a note.

"Thanks." Rose shut the door.

"What are those?"

"I don't know. Someone sent them to me. But there is a note."

"Please do read aloud."

Rose smirked and said "Dear Rose, I know you probably wondering what the hell is going on. I want you to open the biggest box right now then turn the page. And don't cheat I have Glenn watching you. Love Always, Drew." Rose raised an eyebrow at Glenn "Don't know nothing?"

Glenn said "Just open the damn box."

"Right." Rose opened the biggest box. Inside was beautiful, floor length dress. It was red, box sleeved, corset like top with ties in the back. "Wow." A note fell out and Rose read that aloud "Rose, I hope you love the dress. The smaller boxes contains matching shoes and all the jewelry. Please dress for me and meet me in out room in 2 hours. Love always and forever, Drew. PS your time starts now, have Glenn call me." Rose folded the note and ran into the bathroom. Calling out "Call Drew." Before she shut the door.

Glenn just laughed and picked up his cell. "Hey it's me. She's so happy, she ran into the bathroom. I'll make sure she gets to you on time." Glenn hung up the phone.

Glenn turned on the TV flipping through the channels waiting on Rose. When she was done her shower, she dried herself and dressed in a robe. Rose pulled out her hair drier and went to work on her hair, drying it then curled it. She add some smoky red make-up with clear lip gloss. She slipped out of the bathroom only for a moment to grab her dress and underwear. She slipped on a pair of red lace boy short panties and a matching red lace bra. Rose left the bathroom and grabbed the box with all the jewelry in it. There was a pair of Harry-Winston diamond earrings, a matching bracelet, and a diamond choker. Rose put her shoes on and glanced in the mirror. The dress had a slit clean up the side to her hip, making most of her leg visibly. She heard a whistle from behind her and turned to glare at Glenn.

"You sure he ain't gay? I mean how could a straight man pick all that out."

"Shut up. He isn't gay, he's perfectly straight okay. How much time do we have left?"

"About 15 minutes."

"Oh." Rose laughed nervously

"While you were making yourself more beautiful, these came for you." Glenn handed her a dozen red roses.

"There so beautiful. Would you mind keeping them hear for tonight?"

"No." Glenn glanced down at his watch. "Come we better be going."

"Okay." Rose set the roses in water and followed Glenn.

When they got to her door Glenn said "Knock twice and have a great time." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

Rose shook her head and knocked on the door twice. Drew opened up "Hey."

"Hey." Rose said smiling at him.

"Please come in."

Drew held the door open wider her for her to pass through. Rose looked around the room, candles were there only light. In the middle of the room there was beautifully set table for two with long stemmed candles setting a soft glow on the table. Rose smiled as she turned back around to face Drew with tears sliding down her face. Drew wiped them away soothingly with the pad of his thumbs. They rested their foreheads together and just smiled at each other. Drew gently kissed her lips, sucking her tongue into his mouth, making her moan in delight.

Drew pulled away and said "We need to stop. I have a wonderful evening planned for you. You are going to enjoy it cause I cooked it."

"Really? Is it edible?"

"Yes it's edible smartass." Drew said kissing her head.

"Just checking." Rose smirked at him. As they ate the couple made small talk.

After dinner was over, Drew stood and held out a hand. "Dance with me."

"To no music?"

"Hold on." Drew hit a button and I Could Fall In Love by Selena came on.

"I love this song."

"I know that's why it's playing."

"You know I could never fall in love."

"What? Why?"

"Because I already am in love…with you."

"I love you too baby." Drew leaned down and kissed her lips. "Come with me." He whispered

"Anywhere." Rose whispered back.

Drew took her into the bedroom. "I realized I had mixed feelings about what happened that night we got drunk. On one level I wanted it to happen, it made us who we are right now. On another level I want so bad to take it back. So tonight I'm gonna take you the way you should have been takin' that night."

Rose softly creased his face. She got close to his lips "Take me."

Drew leaned down an brushed a kiss on the top of her head. When he pulled around they both stared into each others eyes. Rose slowly nodded her head, she felt Drew's hands crease her back, unzipping the zipper. Drew slipped the straps off and the dress pooled around her bare feet, both having lost their shoes sometime during diner. Drew looked at body, committing everything to memory, vowing never to lose this goddess again. Drew lifted her high into his arms, Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight. When Drew laid her on the lied he started attacking her neck. Rose threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him to her. (AN: Don't really feel like detailing. Most of you know what happens next.)

After they hit their peaks Drew said "You were wonderful…so beautiful."

"Your not bad yourself. I don't think I'm gonna wanna leave this bed again."

"I know the feeling. But we still have a show to do.

"Right." A phone started to ring "What the hell."

"That would be mine." Drew reached over and grabbed his pants. "Hello?"  
"Drew?"

"Dad I'm in the middle of something."

"Okay listen your…"

Drew shut the phone and throw it on the floor. Rose said "That was mean."

"Your more important."

"Really?"

"Yes…so much more." Drew laid a kiss on her neck.

"Don't give me a hickey."

"Why I already gave you three…let's make it even."

"As long as I can give you one."

"Be my guess."

They couple made love two more times that night. Loving each other, learning about each other. When it was time to head to the arena, the next morning, the couple couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Drew carried both bags over his shoulder and her hand in his free one. They already had got knowing smiles form the production and set-up crew. Drew dropped Rose off at the women's locker room handing her, her bag.

"I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay." Rose kissed his lips.

"Bye."

"Bye." Rose watched Drew leave then headed into the locker room.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey girls."

Michelle looked at her then said "Oh my god."

Rose turned and said "What?"

"Your glowing…that I just had the sex of my life, give me more glow. Did you and Drew finally do the deed?"

"No." Rose said blushing before turning.

Michelle spun her back around "You are such a bad liar. You did didn't you?" When Rose nodded, Michelle hugged her and said "I'm so proud of you. Was he good?"

"Fabulous."

"Even better."

The girls talked till it was time for Rose "Girls I got to go. We'll talk later." She headed to the gorilla pin and waited. A huge arm landed on her shoulder. "Hey Uncle Glenn."

Rose turned and smiled. Glenn said "I guess this means you won't need me around to watch your back."

Rose hugged him and said "I will always need you watching my back. I love you…your like my second dad."

"Glad to hear it. Have a good show."

"I will." Rose smiled and headed out to the ring.

**End of the chapter. The next chapter will be the last one. Review, it means a lot to me.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	15. The Story Ends

**The Story Ends:**

_Rose's POV:_  
Now more then 2 years later I had once again become the Women's Champion, got moved up to RAW, Lily had puppies, and Drew's still here, right by my side. I had officially started my break 2 weeks ago and that would last another month. Why do you ask am I takin' a break…we'll you'll never believe it. Me and Drew are getting married.

_FLASHBACK:  
"Baby."_

"_What?"  
"Come here."_

_Rose headed down the hallway of her apartment where they were living "Yeah."_

"_Help me but this puzzle together."_

"_Why?"_

"_Please."_

"_Fine." Rose sat down and started doing the puzzle_

"_Hey baby I'm gonna go look for something I'll be right back."_

"_Okay." Rose started to put the 250 piece puzzle together. "Oh my god." The complete puzzle stared back at her. It was a picture them with the words 'Will You Marry Me?' on the top. "Drew." Rose went to find him._

_When she turned around he was there on one knee holding out a ring. "What do you say?"_

"_I say yes." Rose said throwing herself in Drew's arms._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I can't believe it all my dreams are coming true. I was standing in front of my mirror when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
My father came in. "Wow… you look beautiful."

"Thanks. What time is it?"

"Slow down baby girl. I know you want marry the kid but you still got 5 minutes. I want to give you something."

"What?"

Mark pulls out a box from his pocket "When I left your momma. She handed me this and told me that I would never forget her. Now it's your turn to have it. It was passed on to the next women in line."

"Thank you. What's in it?"

"Open it and find out."

I took the box and opened it up. "It's beautiful." There was a silver locket in the middle.

"Open it."

I opened the locket and read the inscription: _Follow your Heart, Live your Dreams, Always remember Me. _

"Your momma wrote that."

"Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure. Turn around." I turned around and Mark put the necklace on. "Looks beautiful. Come on darlin' let's go get you hitched."

"Let's."

Mark tucked my hand into his arm. I made sure the dress was prefect before heading out the door. Gracie, who was the flower girl, headed down the aisle then the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. Before I knew it we were making out way down the aisle to Drew. His mouth was slightly hanging open and I could see his dad shaking his head at him. My dad lifted my veil and kissed both my cheeks. I could see his eyes were shinny but he was determined not to cry. Drew took my hand from my father and lead me up the two steps. We both turned to face the preacher.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Drew Nash and Roseabella Calaway. Who gives this woman away?"

Mark stood up and said "I do."

"Very well."

Everything was perfect and went according to plan. When we kissed it was so familiar yet so different. Soon we were heading back down the aisle, getting into the limo. The reception was being held in my daddy's backyard. John's cousin Marc offered to be our DJ so when we arrived he introduced us as Mr. and Mrs. Drew Nash. After dinner was done, Drew tapped me on the shoulder and lead me to the center of the dance floor. He nodded towards Marc and You're Still The One by Shania Twain came on. A little later I was sitting there sipping champagne when I saw my father motion towards me to follow him. When I did I found myself in my old room, with my father sitting on the bed.

_Well I never once, backed down from a punch.  
Well I'd take it square on the chin.  
And I found out fast a bully's just that,  
And you've got to stand up to him.  
So I didn't cry when I got a black eye,  
As bad as it hurt I just grinned.  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again._

"Your married."  
"I know."

"I'm so proud of you."

"You're the one who made me the way I am."

"How do you figure that one out?"

"You raised me. You showed me right and wrong. How to know what to do."

_Well I'm a grown man but as strong as I am,  
Well sometimes its hard to believe,  
How one little girl with little blond curls,  
Can totally terrify me.  
If you were to ask my wife would just laugh,  
She'd say, "I know all about men,  
And how tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
They turn into big babies again_

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I didn't know what the hell I was doing. It was all blind instinct."

"Well your blind instinct turned that 5 year old little girl into me."

"There's something I want to tell you."

_Well I know one day I'll give you away,  
And I'm gonna stand there and smile.  
But when I get home and I'm all alone,  
Well I'll sit in your room for a while.  
_

"What is it?"

"When you first came into my life I didn't know how I was gonna take care of you. Thank god I had Kevin and Scott with me then Glenn. Your were so smart and resorseful. I'd always gind you doing something. Plus your big colorful eyes, you squeezed your way into everyones heart. You are the sweetest person I know and you get that from your momma. For that I am so grateful. But you got your stubbornness from me. All I wanted was for you to be and I can see that being with Drew makes you happy. I hope that you can still come around every once in a while and see your old man."

Rose hugged him and said "Of course I'll come and see you."

_Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died,  
At least not in front of my friends.  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again._

_When tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into BIG babies again_

Rose took Mark's hand and said "Thank you."

"For what?"

"The last 18 years. Leading me in the right direction. You will always be my number one guy. You were there for me when I got my heart broken for the first time, when I won my first match, when I lost the baby. I won't have gotten the chance to travel the world or see some of the things I've seen if it hadn't been for you. Instead of being an only child, I got have uncles and aunts, brother and sister, more moms then I can count. You're my rock, my world, never forget that. I love you so much.

"Little girl you are gonna make me cry. I love you too. And no matter what you will always be my baby girl."

"And you'll always be my daddy." I hugged him, wipping my tears before standing and heading down the step.

He sat in my room for a while and just stared taking everything in.

-------------------

"After that me and Drew had gotten married, settled down about 2 blocks from my father. After about a year of being married I discovered that I was pregnant and Drew was thrilled. My father, the Undertaker, Mark, my rock, my world, my confidant was dead by the age of 50. He went in for hip surgery and never came back out. That period in my life was worst but with the help of my friends, family, and Drew I made through. He passed on his stubbornness to me, which I have passed on to my children, which they have passed on to theirs. In the beginning I thought I wanted to step out of his shadow and I did. My father showed me the world and for that I will always be grateful. And as lay here on my dying bed I have come to the conclusion that I might have stepped out of his shadow and made a name for myself. But I will always and forever know as Daddy's Little Girl. Love, Roseabella Antoinette Calaway-Nash."

"Wow." Noah looked at his sister

Kara carefully shut the book "I never knew she went so much."

"Kids?" The siblings turned at there mothers voice.

"Up here." Kara answered

Sophia Nash-Cater came up and sat next to her daughter "What are you doing?"

"Reading grandma's diary."

"Really."

Kara's eyes landed on her mother's necklace. "Is that the necklace grandma got from her father?"

"Yeah. When I got married, my mother passed it on to me. When you grow up I'll pass it down to you. Then you can pass it down to your child." Sophia kissed Kara's head. "Come down when your ready. Okay?" The kids nodded and Sophia headed back down the steps.

Kara looked at Noah and said "There was so much we didn't know about her, her. I never knew her and grandpa had such a bumpy road."

"What are you gonna do with the book?"

"Hold on to it. Our cousin's can read it…then we'll wait till we have children. Give it to them to read. That way everyone in the next generation will know this brave women who is our family. That way they can learn about Rose just like we learned."

Noah took the book. "Look at this…the cover says 'Daddy's Little Girl' on it."

**THE END!  
I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's kinda sad to stop the story. It was my first baby since taking a break. I hope you like the ending. Review and tell me what you think.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


End file.
